


Золотое руно

by AllegraG, Originals



Series: Аргонавты [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cyberpunk, Digital Art, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegraG/pseuds/AllegraG, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/Originals
Summary: В недалеком будущем, где искусство и технология неразрывно связаны, а неоновые огни небоскребов изменили облик средневекового Инсбрука,  владелец галереи Ясон из-за встречи с загадочной девушкой оказывается втянут в шпионские игры двух корпораций.





	1. Chapter 1

В сумеречной тишине послышались щелчки и нарастающий гул электрических ламп. Зловещий розовый неоновый свет, зарождающийся где-то в глубине первого этажа, высветил большие прямоугольные окна и нарисованные темные силуэты женщин в алертных эротических позах.  
  
Последней зажглась надпись «Zажигалка» над входом. Буква Z мерцала, разгораясь, дольше всех.  
  
Ясон бросил сигарету на пыльную брусчатку и затушил ногой.  
  
Световая волна вспыхивающих вывесок разбегалась от «Zажигалки» в обе стороны. Теперь Ясон мог различить отбитые носы сфинксов у входа в заведение, оформленное в восточном стиле. У стеклянной двери замаячила белая сорочка вышибалы. Сумерки окончательно превратились в ночь, и вдоль улицы потянулись первые посетители: слишком ярко одетые женщины, слишком расслабленно идущие мужчины. Это перевоплощение улицы из исторического центра в злачный подиум всегда развлекало Ясона, и он с любопытством рассматривал прохожих, пытаясь понять, каким ветром занесло сюда каждого из них.  
  
Айрис он заметил издалека. Она шла рядом с группой девушек, явно успевших подкрепить смелость парой бутылок шампанского — они планировали что-то отпраздновать, совершить какую-то дерзость в одном из местных стрип-клубов. Ясону показалось, что они совершенно не представляют подноготную каждого из заведений и почти наверняка вместо веселого бара попадут в самый отчаянный и порнушный, отсидят там час или полтора, бравируя собственной развязностью друг перед другом, а потом под каким-то благопристойным поводом наконец-то оттуда слиняют. Хорошо, если без последствий.  
  
Айрис шла рядом с этой пестрой стайкой так, что неподготовленному зрителю могла показаться ее частью, однако Ясону казалось, что она идет по темному залу в луче прожектора. Тонкие черные леггинсы из какой-то блестящей ткани обтягивали ее стройные ноги, свитер цвета хаки с вышивкой на плечах скрывал фигуру. Светлые, слегка волнистые волосы до плеч колыхались в такт шагу, время от времени открывая крупные серьги разной формы — треугольная металлическая пластина в правом, квадратная в левом ухе. Айрис была слишком целеустремленной, слишком собранной для этой улицы.  
  
Девушки решительно свернули в дверь к сфинксам, а Айрис перебежала дорогу и подошла к Ясону.

— Принес? — спросила она вместо приветствия.  
  
— Да, — ответил Ясон, достал следующую сигарету и щелкнул зажигалкой. Язычок пламени осветил его лицо и отразился в глазах Айрис. Она терпеливо ждала, пока он затянется и выпустит в воздух плотный белый клубок дыма. Ясон опустил руку в карман и достал тонкую серебристую леску, на которой висел крупный кулон в форме дракона, сложившего крылья за спиной. Хвост дракона заканчивался острым треугольником и был подвернут ближе к голове, из-за чего дракон слегка походил на свернувшуюся в клубок кошку. Ясон взял сигарету в зубы, встал у Айрис за спиной и надел кулон ей на шею. От нее пахло чем-то свежим и сладковатым, неоновый свет окрашивал ее светлые волосы в розовый и голубой. Айрис повернулась к Ясону лицом и спросила:  
  
— Платеж пришел? — Зрачки Айрис были огромными, радужки почти не было видно. Похоже, доза была ей нужна срочно. Ясон кивнул в ответ.  
  
— Не самое обычное место для встречи.  
  
— Я думала, здесь мы не будем привлекать внимание.  
  
— Смотря чье внимание ты боишься привлечь, — сказал он, затянувшись. — Ты слишком сосредоточена. Местные заметят.  
  
— Что же делать? — по-детски растерянно спросила она. Ясон в очередной раз удивился смене ее настроений.  
  
— Например, можешь прижаться ко мне, — Айрис послушно сделала шаг к нему и запустила обе руки под светлый плащ. Ясон, не ожидавший такого поворота, приобнял Айрис правой рукой, взял сигарету в левую и сквозь зубы выпустил облачко дыма над головой Айрис.  
  
— Теперь мы вполне вписываемся в пейзаж, — ответил он, совсем близко наклонившись к ее уху. Свежий запах Айрис вблизи становился слегка древесным, пряным.  
  
Если бы они познакомились не из-за хай-тека, Ясон определенно счел бы Айрис привлекательной. Они встречались в разных районах города, от высоток до таких антуражных местечек. Ясон оправдывал себя тем, что старается отслеживать то, что происходит на улице. В конце концов, сегодняшнее ожидание убедило его, что Трез Колорес по-прежнему держат район Миллионной улицы и готовы мириться только с мелкими продавцами лайта, а двоих случайно или специально забредших на Миллионную продавцов более дорогих и серьезных развлечений контроллеры банды технично и без шума уводили в подворотню, откуда пока ни один не вернулся. Ясон не думал, что их убивают — скорее, им очень тщательно объясняют, что на Миллионную возвращаться не стоит. Так, чтобы они могли рассказать это другим. И продемонстрировать.  
  
Впрочем, со встречами пора было завязывать. Айрис уже приходила часто, — предыдущая встреча была всего неделю назад. Девушка явно катилась по наклонной, а Ясону определенно не хотелось быть спасителем. Обычно он передавал товар только своим клиентам из числа художников и фотографов, с которыми сотрудничала его галерея. Ясон всегда следил, чтобы представители богемы не приходили к нему слишком часто. Одного даже отправил на лечение, когда обнаружил, что тот затаривается еще у нескольких продавцов и зависает в кайфе по нескольку дней. Но этот заботливый поступок был определенно продиктован суровой жизненной необходимостью — фотограф был вполне неплох и уверенно шел по стопам Гурски, однако, выйдя из лечебницы, был на следующий день сбит машиной, и великолепных фотографий Ясону все равно не досталось. С той поры с ролью спасителя Ясон окончательно завязал.  
  
Помочь Айрис его попросил один из постоянных клиентов галереи. Поставщик Ясона пробил Айрис по своей базе и не обнаружил никаких странностей, и пять месяцев назад они встретились в первый раз на смотровой площадке Высоцкий-плаза, культового места для российской диаспоры в Инсбруке. К выпивке из местного бара Ясон был равнодушен, однако открывавшийся с площадки вид захватывал его настолько, что в этот раз он заметил Айрис, только когда она облокотилась на парапет рядом с ним. Потом, через две недели утром, они встретились у Альпийского зоопарка на станции фуникулера, которая была недавно отреставрирована в честь 100-летия Захи Хадид. Крыша походила на большой и слегка подтаявший пласт снега, который того гляди съедет на головы спешащих на работу прохожих. У Айрис тогда не было этих темных кругов под глазами — они появились в марте, когда они начали встречаться раз в неделю.  
  
Ясон докурил сигарету. Искать урну в этом районе было бессмысленно, поэтому он по старой привычке отправил окурок в бутылку, оставленную кем-то на карнизе.  
  
— Пойдем, я провожу тебя до метро, — сказал он Айрис. Со стороны все должно было выглядеть так, как будто среднестатистический менеджер после рабочего дня встретился с постоянной любовницей и планирует провести с ней ночь. Ради таких случаев Ясон носил кольцо на безымянном пальце, которое неминуемо производило впечатление обручального.  
  
Айрис прильнула к нему, поглаживая одной рукой серебристого дракона на шее. Ее мысли явно были далеко.  
　  



	2. Chapter 2

Ясон забрал крупные купюры из керамической кружки, оставив монеты на дне. Голографический прямоугольник чека, висевший над кружкой, моргнул и высветил строчку с суммой чаевых. Ясона всегда забавляло, что в Инсбруке, несмотря на тотальную цифровизацию, до сих пор остались места, где можно было расплатиться только наличными. Небольшое кафе с видом на реку Инс, где он любил завтракать, было именно таким местом.  
  
Ясон накинул светло-бежевый плащ и надел шляпу, которая делала его похожим на детектива из черно-белых фильмов жанра «нуар» прошлого века, и вышел на улицу, в прозрачное и солнечное утро апреля.  
  
Молочно-зеленая вода Инса и фасады старинных домов у реки, раскрашенные в цвета глазури имбирных пряников, на фоне невысоких гор в легкой дымке делали пейзаж идеальным для стоковой фотографии для «Lonely Planet». Ясону однако нравилось динамическое напряжение, которое появлялось, если смотреть из этого пряничного района на высотки делового центра: тонны стекла и металла, идеально вписанные в городской ландшафт и тоже слегка затянутые дымкой, как и горы вокруг.  
  
Эффект дымки был одним из ноу-хау архитекторов комплекса «Десять Королевств» и создавался с помощью проекций на уникальные стекла поверхностей высоток. Проекции выбирались компьютером по результатам ежеминутной оценки освещенности, погодных условий, и программный код стоил как еще одна высотка. Шутили, что поэтому высоток было девять, а не десять. Одна из фирм Ясона оформляла бизнес-залы в двух из девяти небоскребов — Тройке и Пятерке, и Ясон получил уникальную возможность рассмотреть эти стекла не только изнутри, но и снаружи, и точно знал, что они совсем не такие идеально гладкие, какими кажутся, а скорее похожи на поверхность воды, с крупными плавными изгибами и выпуклостями.  
  
Не будучи сам ни дизайнером, ни программистом, Ясон обладал неплохим чутьем на удачные решения и с удовольствием брался за проекты, которые требовали сочетать физические объекты и высокотехнологичные решения. Офисы в Пятерке определенно были одной из лучших работ его дизайнерской команды.  
  
Ясон свернул вглубь квартала от реки и уже через десять минут оказался у двери галереи «Арго». Название, написанное тонким золотистым шрифтом, переливалось над входом из черного стекла. При прикосновении на черной поверхности проявлялась сетка золотистых неритмичных перпендикулярных линий, которая становилась тем ярче, чем сильнее было прикосновение. Дождь или сильный ветер могли превратить черную поверхность в золотую или создать уникальный неповторимый узор, но сегодня в тихую погоду дверь оставалась абсолютно черной. Золотые линии ярко полыхнули на солнце, когда Ясон взялся за ручку и открыл дверь.  
  
В холле царил приятный полумрак. Из-за стойки справа выпорхнула Дженис и, пожелав Ясону хорошего утра, забрала его плащ. Ясон привычно заглянул в выставочный зал, где висели несколько не самых ценных объектов на продажу. Двое рабочих вывешивали на стену фотографию какой-то шахты, выдержанную в суровой желто-серой гамме. За ними наблюдали Елена и недавно нанятый стажером Марк. Картину повесили неровно, и Марк рванулся к стене, но Елена его остановила и тихо сказала:  
  
— Если ты будешь таскать картины, вместо того, чтобы делать свою работу, я позабочусь, чтобы твоя зарплата этому соответствовала.  
  
Марк залился краской, но мгновенно взял себя в руки и начал давать рабочим указания, чтобы выровнять картину и выставить свет.  
  
Елена, как всегда спиной почувствовавшая появление Ясона, повернулась к нему и заговорщицки подмигнула. Ясон улыбнулся в ответ и ретировался, чтобы не мешать процессу муштрования. Елена определенно знала толк в мелочах и всегда выглядела безупречно в своих платьях-футлярах темных цветов. Сегодня на ней было нечто темно-серое и привлекательное даже со спины, и Ясон задумался, не пригласить ли ее сегодня провести с ним вечер.  
  
Ясон прошел дальше в свой кабинет. Галерея отлично охранялась, и он проводил в ней больше времени, чем в своей квартире, поэтому часть работ из его маленькой личной коллекции бытовала именно здесь.  
  
Длинную стену занимала серия из четырех работ Герхарда Рихтера эмалью по стеклу — «Аладдин», — что-то праздничное, зелено-желто-синее, неизменно напоминавшее Ясону восточные рынки и ребенка, дорвавшегося до коробки красок с гуашью. На противоположной стене висел древний iPad, на котором беспрерывно воспроизводился процесс рисования пейзажа с деревьями вдоль дороги — работа Хокни. Полностью сливавшаяся со стеной дверь вела в небольшую комнату отдыха, где висела пара маленьких работ Баске и «Агада» все того же Рихтера, похожая на туманный весенний рассвет.  
  
В кабинете было светло и довольно душно. Ясон снял пиджак, включил кондиционер и сел за стол разгребать порцию документов, заставивших порядком растолстеть черную папку с золотой вязью надписи «Арго».  
  
Ясон всегда иронично относился к собственному имени. Если бы папа-археолог и мама-антрополог были чуть меньше повернуты на античной истории, он был бы среднестатистическим Джейсоном, а так его имя у одних вызывало вопросы, а у других неминуемо рождало образы античных героев. Загоревшись идеей создать собственную галерею, Ясон недолго думал над названием, и в определенных кругах его юмор оценили, а название галереи теперь прочно ассоциировалось с ее хозяином.  
  
Галерея была верхушкой небольшого бизнеса Ясона, который начался с печатной мастерской и изготовления вывесок. Ясон одним из первых уловил возможный профит от голографической рекламы и довольно быстро отбил хорошие деньги на рекламах мойки машин, эксплуатируя пошловатые, но эффективные образы сексапильных девиц с пенными губками и фонтанирующими шлангами. Полученный стартовый капитал позволил ему выйти на новый уровень, и сейчас его бизнес включал пару серьезных дизайнерских фирм, галерею «Арго» и ту самую бюджетную печатную мастерскую «Q», с которой все началось. «Q» теперь целиком занимался Коллин, вместе с которым Ясон тогда провернул авантюру с голографической рекламой. Основной доход Коллина, впрочем, обеспечивала не «Q», а поставка хай-тека.  
  
У Коллина была своя небольшая территория в нижнем городе и постоянная клиентская база. Своего автора-программера, который на постоянной основе кропал Коллину линейку товара, тот тщательно скрывал.  
  
Ясону наркотраффик был не слишком интересен, но нелегальная «крыша» для бизнеса оказалась полезной, поэтому он не вникал в дела Коллина, и оба поддерживали статус кво, полностью удовлетворенные друг другом.  
  
Ближе к обеду Ясону удалось поймать Елену и договориться о встрече вечером в ресторане Семерки. В начале шестого Ясон наконец-то выпроводил из кабинета одного из дизайнеров, не слишком тщательно составившего смету проекта, которую Ясон порядком почеркал и отправил на доработку. Он уже собирался сворачиваться, чтобы заехать домой переодеться к вечеру, когда ему позвонила Дженис.  
  
— Шеф, к вам пришли двое мужчин. Они извиняются, что не смогли уведомить о своем визите заранее и просят принять их сегодня. Хотят поговорить о работах Айрис Мур.  
  
— Работах кого? — переспросил Ясон, оторвавшись от чтения приглашения на очередную выставку молодого дарования из Египта.  
  
— Айрис Мур, шеф. Говорят, вы знаете это имя.  
  
Ясон задумался. Единственная Айрис, которую он знал, не была художницей. По крайней мере, ему об этом не говорили. Он посмотрел на часы и решил, что полчаса для встречи вполне достаточно.  
  
— Проводи их ко мне, Дженис. И подай кофе, будь добра.  
  
— Хорошо, шеф, — и чуть тише продолжила: — Я предупреждала вас, что хотела бы уйти сегодня немного раньше. Мне нужно остаться?  
  
— Нет, Дженис, без проблем. Справлюсь сам.  
  
— Спасибо, шеф. Сюда, пожалуйста, — сказала она, кладя трубку.  
  
Когда дверь распахнулась и Дженис впустила гостей в его кабинет, Ясон понял, что разговор будет чуть сложнее, чем ему показалось.  
  
Первый мужчина был невысокого роста и азиатской наружности, в дорогом темно-синем костюме и очках в тяжелой роговой оправе. Второй мужчина больше походил на его телохранителя, однако держались они с одинаковым достоинством.  
  
— Здравствуйте, господин Ховард. Прошу прощения за неожиданный визит. Меня зовут Хайон Су Ким, — сказал коротышка, — а это мой коллега, Ксавьер Версандез.  
  
Они обменялись рукопожатиями, и Ясон пригласил визитеров присесть. Дженис подала кофе и махнула рукой на прощание.  
  
— Господин Ховард, я бы хотел поговорить о работе нашей общей знакомой, госпожи Айрис Мур.  
  
— Господин Ким, я не уверен, что однозначно понимаю, о ком вы говорите. Она художник или фотограф?  
  
— Художник, — улыбнувшись, ответил Ким. — Я думаю, вы хорошо понимаете, о ком я говорю, потому что вы встречаетесь с ней регулярно. Например, вы виделись с ней вчера в районе Миллионной улицы.  
  
Ясон медленно кивнул. В голове мелькнула мысль, что Айрис, с ее темпами употребления, могла кому-то задолжать, но посетители мало походили на коллекторов.  
  
— Я понял вас. У нее какие-то проблемы?  
  
— Господин Ховард, госпожа Мур вам что-нибудь передавала?  
  
— Нас связывают деловые отношения, поэтому да, конечно. Она передавала мне деньги. — Ясон сохранял расслабленную позу, но его мозг работал на всех оборотах, пытаясь вычислить причину визита.  
  
— За что, господин Ховард?  
  
— Господин Ким, я не вправе разглашать суть моих конфиденциальных отношений с клиентом. — Этот кореец и его молчаливый спутник начинали раздражать Ясона.  
  
Ким улыбнулся и отпил кофе. Ясон сделал то же самое. В руках Версандеза темно-синяя с золотым кантом чашка казалась совсем маленькой. Он до сих пор не сказал ни слова.  
  
— Господин Ховард, вы знакомы с работами госпожи Мур? Например, с «Расплавленным солнцем»?  
  
— Нет, господин Ким. До сегодняшнего дня меня не интересовали художественные таланты госпожи Мур. У нас с ней, знаете ли, вполне плотские интересы.  
  
— Не вводите меня в заблуждение.  
  
Раздался звонок, и Ясон, извинившись, взял трубку.  
  
— Ясон, я ухожу. Выставочный зал заперт и поставлен на сигнализацию. Жду тебя в 8 в «Ла Мер».  
  
— Хорошо, Елена. Хорошего вечера.  
  
Ким поставил чашку на стол, кинул в нее два кусочка сахара и начал размешивать. Ложка слегка поскрипывала по донышку. Где-то на улице взвизгнули шины, раздался треск, а потом вой полицейской сирены. Раздражение Ясона нарастало.  
  
— Господин Ховард, не вводите меня в заблуждение. Я точно знаю, что вы встречаетесь с госпожой Мур не ради того, чтобы весело провести ночь. Я точно знаю, что вы отдаете ей, и я бы хотел точно знать, что она отдает вам.  
  
Последний раз давить на Ясона пробовали какие-то свежеиспеченные бандиты из «верхнего Инса» около года назад. Он уже забыл это приятное чувство, с которым выставил их за дверь. Ощущения были сродни тем веселым временам, когда они с Коллином, вечно под лайтом, подрабатывали вышибалами в дешевых клубах на Миллионной.  
  
— Господин Ким, наш разговор зашел в тупик. Я точно знаю, что характер услуг, которые я предоставляю госпоже Мур, является конфиденциальным. Я очень рад, что у вас такие широкие познания о моей частной жизни. Надеюсь, вам также точно известно, где в моей галерее находится выход, — сказал Ясон, улыбаясь.  
  
Ким улыбнулся в ответ и сделал глоток кофе. Ясон понял, что не курил почти целый день, и ему очень захотелось затянуться. Версандез выглядел потрясающе расслабленным, и с заметным интересом следил за маленькой инсталляцией Хокни, где маэстро в миллионный раз вырисовывал одну и ту же сельскую дорогу.  
  
— Господин Ховард, у меня есть к вам настойчивая просьба. Если госпожа Мур вам снова позвонит, пожалуйста, сообщите мне. — Ким протянул Ясону белый квадратик бумажной визитки. Довольно редкий по нынешним временам лаконичный кусок картона с именем и номером телефона. Ни компании, ни символов, ни реквизитов. Ясон, проработавший в типографии какое-то время, обратил внимание, что левый край визитки тяжелее правого. Видимо, там был установлен какой-то датчик.  
  
— Я не очень понимаю, господин Ким. Если вы настолько хорошо осведомлены о наших встречах, возможно, вы с легкостью сможете найти госпожу Мур самостоятельно?  
  
— Это моя просьба, господин Ховард. Настойчивая просьба назначить встречу с госпожой Мур и сообщить мне время и место.  
  
Ясон покрутил визитку в руках.  
  
— Хорошо, господин Ким. Я обдумаю ваше предложение.  
  
— Я не уверен, господин Ховард что я точно выразился. Мой корейский акцент, знаете ли... А мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы меня однозначно поняли. Это не предложение. Это настойчивая просьба. Версандез сейчас повторит это для вас еще раз. Он у нас прекрасный переводчик.  
  
Ясон потянулся к верхнему ящику стола, но Версандез был быстрее. Он выволок Ясона на центр комнаты и ударил его под дых. Ясон схватил ртом воздух и подумал, что сноровка стала его подводить. Он слишком давно не участвовал в уличных драках. Ему удалось увернуться от Версандеза и ударить его в бок, но противник был в отличной форме и вряд ли что-то почувствовал.  
  
— Мне кажется, вы не понимаете, господин Ховард. Я бы на вашем месте дал высказаться господину Версандезу. Чем быстрее он закончит, тем быстрее мы разойдемся.  
  
Версандез был крупнее Ясона, и уже через пару ударов стало понятно, что сопротивляться, в общем-то, бесполезно. Впрочем, Версандез бил технично, явно дозируя силу удара, чтобы не убить и особенно не покалечить.  
  
Следующий удар пришелся в правую щеку и отбросил Ясона к стене, прямо на «Аладдина». Ясон с удовлетворением подумал, что не зря потратился на дорогую защитную силовую линзу вокруг рихтеровского стекла, иначе сейчас мог бы одновременно потерять и картину, и глаз.  
  
Еще несколько точных ударов под ребра и в основание шеи свалили Ясона на пол. Дальше Ясон мог только вспоминать плачевный опыт пары неудачных потасовок и старательно напрягал мышцы пресса, чтобы защитить внутренности.  
  
Ким допил остывший кофе, а Версандез последний раз ударил Ясона ногой по ребрам, задев руку. Ясону показалось, что он услышал хруст.  
  
— Господин Ховард, благодарю вас за то, что уделили нам время, — сказал Ким.  
  
— Всегда рад вас видеть, — прохрипел Ясон с пола. Версандез пропустил Кима вперед и закрыл дверь.  
  
Ясон полежал на полу еще минуту, слушая удаляющиеся шаги. Потом аккуратно, держась за стену, встал и стер рукавом смачный кровавый след с силового поля над картиной Рихтера. Добравшись до стола, Ясон открыл ящик с помощью отпечатка пальца и вынул Зиг Зауэр P229.  
  
Все так же осторожно Ясон дошел до двери кабинета, закрыл ее на ключ и погасил сигнализацию в галерее, с пульта заблокировал входную дверь и выключил свет. Затем в желтом свечении уличного фонаря дошел до потайной двери в комнату отдыха, добрался до дивана, засунул пистолет под подушку и отключился.  
  


*******

  
Ясона разбудила тонкая трель телефонного звонка. Не открывая глаз, Ясон провел пальцем по браслету умных часов и услышал озадаченный голос Елены.

— Ясон, с тобой все в порядке? Я жду тебя уже полтора часа и уже успела поужинать.

— Елена, — в горле пересохло, и ему пришлось прокашляться. — Елена, прости, у меня образовалось срочное дело, и я не смог тебе позвонить. Я не смогу сегодня приехать. Прошу прощения и обещаю загладить свою вину.

Елена помолчала пару секунд и спросила:

— Срочное дело связано с твоими вечерними гостями?

— В точку, — ответил Ясон.

— Мне нужно приехать? Или прислать к тебе Марка?

— Нет, я справлюсь, нет проблем. Спасибо.

Они попрощались.

Как удачно, что ни он, ни Елена не любят пользоваться видеосвязью, подумал Ясон. Необыкновенная женщина. Ни скандалов, ни претензий. Ему представилось, как Елена прекращает разговор, подзывает официанта и переходит из обеденного зала в застекленный скай бар, где уже наверняка играет какой-то небольшой бэнд. Если у нее будет настроение, к ней кто-нибудь подсядет, если нет — она с удовольствием проведет вечер одна, и уйдет ровно на две композиции раньше, чем закончится выступление...

Мысли разбегались, но Ясону удалось сосредоточиться и вызвать голограмму телефонной книги. Голубое свечение резануло по глазам, и он убавил яркость до минимума, затем нашел телефон Айрис и нажал кнопку вызова.

И даже не слишком удивился, когда ничего не произошло.

Повторный набор пробудил к жизни электронный женский голос, который сообщил, что номер набран неправильно.

Ясон с трудом встал с дивана и дополз до ванной. Синяк на лице налился синевой, глаз начал заплывать. Ясон осторожно снял и кинул на пол безнадежно испорченную белую рубашку, полюбовался на алые пятна на ребрах, залез в душ и постоял под водой, потом помылся, стараясь двигать рукой как можно меньше, и вытерся полотенцем. В пустынном шкафу обнаружились забытые свободные джинсы и свежая белая сорочка в упаковке.

Ясон сделал над собой усилие, влез в джинсы, расправил брюки и повесил их в шкаф. В аптечке нашлись антисептики и какая-то мазь, которая предположительно должна была уменьшить отек на лице, а обезболивающих не было. Зато в ложной стенке лежало две флешки, стилизованных под монетки разного достоинства, с лайтом и хай-теком соответственно. Ясон решил, что сегодня лайта будет явно недостаточно, вставил флешку с хай-теком в разъем наручных часов. Из темноты на него медленно полилось загадочное серо-сиреневое сияние, близкое к цветовой гамме «Агады». Над лицом Ясона развернулся полукруглый экран, и сияние разлилось бензиновым пятном по воде, потом какая-то деталь изображения резко увеличилась в правой части экрана и симметрично отразилась в левой, словно крылья гигантской виртуальной бабочки. Ясон надел наушники и погрузился в долгожданное забытье.


	3. Chapter 3

Он открыл глаза от легкого щелчка дверного замка. Кто-то возился с дверным замком. Ясон засунул руку под подушку и чуть не взвыл от резкой боли в плече. Пальцы коснулись прохладного металла.  
  
В комнату проник свет, и Ясон на секунду ослеп, но успокоился, почувствовав привычный запах сладкого парфюма Елены.  
  
Она подошла, легко цокая каблуками по паркету, поставила сумку на пол рядом с диваном, присела рядом с Ясоном и произнесла:  
  
— Так. Доброе утро.  
  
— Доброе утро. Который час?  
  
— Семь утра.  
  
— Я мог бы поспать еще пару часов.  
  
— И потом полчаса объяснять Дженис, кто это с тобой сделал. После того, как она придет в себя после обморока. Поднимайся, я отвезу тебя в клинику.  
  
— Не стоит. Это вызовет лишние вопросы. — Ясон успел пожалеть, что не надел рубашку. Возможно, если бы Елена не увидела синяки на ребрах, которые за ночь наверняка приобрели особенно отвратительный оттенок, она бы не потащила его в клинику. Хотя объясняться с Дженис все равно бы пришлось.  
  
— Сделаю так, что не вызовет. Встать сможешь?  
  
— Хороший вопрос. Попытаюсь.  
  
Елена поднялась и прошла в ванную, подняла с пола уничтоженную сорочку, свернула и положила в какой-то пакет в свою сумку. Вернувшись в комнату как раз к тому моменту, как Ясон окончательно принял вертикальное положение, она подняла с пола флешку и протянула ему:  
  
— Это стоит убрать.  
  
Ясон закинул флешку обратно в аптечку, достал свежую сорочку из шкафа и направился в душ.  
  


*******

  
Визит в клинику прошел как по маслу. Рядом с Еленой, которая распустила волосы и стерла идеальную помаду с губ, Ясон действительно выглядел как боевитый спутник, защищавший честь своей дамы где-нибудь в баре между седьмым и восьмым коктейлем.

Елена ворковала и стреляла глазами так, что к концу их визита доктора сами придумали себе прекрасную и обыденную историю, которую наверняка забыли к обеду.

Достижения современной медицины сделали опухоль на лице почти незаметной, боль в ребрах и в руке значительно притупилась.

Елена отвезла его на завтрак в какое-то совершенно неизвестное место в спальном районе, где они сели за уличный столик.

Яркое солнце позволило Ясону оправдано не снимать очки. Он медленно расправился с яичницей и сэндвичем с лососем. Жевать было больно, хотя то, что зубы были целы, его порадовало. Елена за пару минут успела вернуться к привычному аристократическому амплуа, заколола волосы и теперь элегантно и непринужденно сидела на стуле с витой спинкой, набросив на плечи серое шерстяное пальто без воротника. Через крупные темные очки, посветлевшие в полутени, Ясон мог видеть ее глаза.

Кофе после еды вернул Ясона к жизни. Елена, видимо, точно распознавшая появление осмысленного выражения на его лице, наконец произнесла:

— Рассказывай.

— Нам надо ехать в галерею. Тебя, наверное, ищут.

— Я предупредила Дженис, что появлюсь позже, а ты сегодня целый день на деловой встрече и доступен только по почте. Она сообщит это всем, кто вздумает тебя искать. С утра будет работать Марк. Он самостоятельно проведет встречу с Руани — это владелец автосалонов, я тебе про него говорила. Хороший вариант для тренировки. А теперь я хочу услышать, что вчера случилось.

— Как ты догадалась, что все так плохо? — Ясон увлеченно смотрел на силуэты прохожих, отражающихся в очках Елены.

— Ты бы слышал свой голос, — сказала Елена и сделала глоток воды. — Впрочем, я поняла, что с этими гостями не все в порядке, когда они спросили Джейсона Ховарда. Никто из твоих потенциальных клиентов не назвал бы тебя Джейсоном, — фыркнула она и продолжила: — Ясон, я закончила отвечать на вопросы и хочу послушать твою версию событий.

— Позволишь мне закурить? — Елена кивнула, Ясон вынул из кармана пачку, вытряхнул сигарету и наконец затянулся. Он все утро пытался придумать версию, которая позволила бы не вовлекать в это странное дело Елену, но так и не смог соорудить ничего убедительного.

— Я не хочу тебя втягивать. — Елена уже собралась это прокомментировать, но Ясон успел быстрее. — Но я понимаю, что без объяснений ты меня не отпустишь. — Она кивнула. — Тревис Габриель, фотограф, попросил меня помочь одной девушке найти вдохновение. Он за нее поручился.

Елена поморщилась. Они никогда не говорили об этой части бизнеса Ясона, но он не сомневался, что Елена знала, что он иногда достает хай-тек для своих клиентов-художников. И сегодня она точно увидела, что он опять употребляет сам.

— В общем, я сумел ей помочь. Это началось где-то в начале года. Промежуток между встречами стал стремительно сокращаться, и последний раз мы виделись позавчера. А вчера ко мне нагрянули два субъекта, заявившие, что знают все про эти встречи. Задали мне очень странный вопрос — что она отдавала мне. А потом вежливо попросили в следующий раз сообщить, где и когда она захочет со мной встретиться.

— Что за девушка?

— Ничего необычного. Имя — Айрис Мур. Приятная наружность, всегда оплачивала мои услуги точно в соответствии с инструкциями и в срок. Странно, что она так быстро стала сокращать время между дозами, обычно на это уходят годы. Через месяц-другой такого темпа ей понадобится хард.

— Что о ней думает Коллин?

— Безопасный клиент.

— А ты? Теперь?

— Я не знаю. Но теперь мне очень интересно найти Айрис. Но сначала Тревиса.

— Тебе повезло. Тревис вчера прилетел из Гонконга и привез что-то для тебя. Много зданий, мало людей.

— Прекрасно. Начну с него.

— Думаю, тебе стоит связаться с Коллином.

— Безусловно.

— И разыскать эту девицу.

Ясон улыбнулся.

— Я думал, ты будешь меня отговаривать.

— Какой смысл? Когда пара малознакомых бандитов избивает тебя так, что ты не можешь своевременно явиться на свидание, лучше разобраться, за что. Почему они не могут ее отследить сами?

— Да, это меня тоже заинтересовало. Елена, ты когда-нибудь слышала про «Расплавленное солнце»?

— Нет, а что это?

— Одна из загадочных фраз одного из «малознакомых бандитов». Того, который помельче. Он командовал вчера парадом, но как-то без огонька, а второй произвёл на меня неизгладимое впечатление. Я бы не отказался от такого помощника как этот Ксавьер Версандез: работал технично. К тому же у него отличный вкус — он глаз не сводил с моего Хокни.

— Они забрали Хокни? — встревожилась Елена.

— Нет, — успокоил ее Ясон. — Они вообще не буянили и проявляли осторожность.

— Результат меня впечатлил... — саркастически заметила Елена. — Тебе найти какого-нибудь помощника на ближайшие пару дней? Думаю, те парни, которые выгружали инсталляции в «Арго» на прошлой неделе, вполне могли бы тебя сопровождать. Это не твой Версандез, зато их двое.

— Думаю, не стоит, — ответил Ясон. — Ты сама понимаешь, как привлекают внимание люди, за которыми следуют два бугая. Такое решение должно быть чертовски обоснованным. Кто-то может решить, что у моего бизнеса проблемы.

Елена согласно кивнула и задумалась. Ясон понял, что у нее появилась какая-то мысль, которой она пока не готова делиться.

Швы, стягивающие рану на лице, начали чесаться. Ясон усилием воли превратил почесывание в поглаживание. Доктор обещал, что, если Ясон не будет трогать скобки лишний раз руками, они рассосутся к концу дня.

— Ясон, по итогам сегодняшнего утра у меня остался еще ровно один вопрос. Как часто ты сам?..

— Нечасто. Тебе не о чем переживать.

— Ты взрослый мальчик, Ясон. Надеюсь, ты знаешь, о чем говоришь.

 


	4. Chapter 4

В вип-ложе оглушающее звучание музыки становилось немного мягче, давая возможность поговорить. Справа раздался хлопок открывающейся бутылки, послышался шорох опадающей на пол пены игристого вина, резкий хохот девушек — как минимум, лайтовый, — и мелодичная предупредительная трель робота-уборщика. Ясон стоял, облокотившись на перила, и рассматривал танцпол.  
  
Среди серо-синей массы танцующих то там, то тут вспыхивало неоновое свечение — от прикосновения загорались и медленно затухали татуировки. У сцены толпа была плотнее, и там свечение было почти постоянным. С высоты вип-ложи это было похоже на «звездный прибой», когда к берегу прибивает каких-нибудь светящихся рачков.  
  
К барной стойке пробился темнокожий мужчина в широких джинсах и тонком облегающем черном свитере. Голографическая подсветка барной стойки расчертила его лицо сеткой зеленых квадратов, высветила крупный кулон в форме клыка какого-то животного на шее. Ясон допил остатки джина, разбавленного подтаявшим льдом — в начале вечера здесь наливали вполне приличный алкоголь, который безбожно бадяжили к утру, — и начал спускаться по лестнице к танцполу.  
  
Его тут же попыталась перехватить какая-то красотка, раскрашенная светящимися полосками под зебру. Она явно дежурила на лестнице в ожидании заскучавшего вип-клиента. Ясон увернулся от цепких рук и спустился на танцпол. Он проскользнул через толпу ближе к барной стойке и недолго потанцевал с приглянувшейся девушкой, наблюдая за Тревисом. Тот что-то сказал высокой бритоголовой барменше, она засмеялась, показав белые зубы, светящиеся в ультрафиолете сиреневатым, быстро налила ингредиенты в два шейкера и стала их интенсивно трясти. Стробоскопы вычленяли детали движения, блики на шейкерах, надувающиеся мышцы барменши. Когда два неоново-ярких коктейля были готовы, Тревис расплатился и направился с бокалами к правому концу стойки.  
  
Девушка перед Ясоном эффектно провернулась, и акцентировано двигала бедрами, периодически бросая на него взгляды из-под полуприкрытых глаз. Ясон положил руку ей на шею и привлек девушку к себе так, чтобы Тревис снова оказался в его поле зрения. Волосы на затылке девушки были влажными.  
  
Тревис вручил коктейли миниатюрным двойняшкам-мулаткам в экстремально коротких платьях из металлизированных полос — золотистых на одной и серебристых на другой. Тревис что-то сказал, и в ответ золотистая девушка засмеялась, серебристая выхватила вишенку за хвостик с поверхности коктейля и с удовольствием ее съела.  
  
При движении полосы платьев расходились, открывая нагое тело.  
  
Не заметив ничего необычного в поведении Тревиса, Ясон направился к нему. За спиной коротко ругнулась на красивом испанском неожиданно оставленная партнерша.  
  
— ... вы просто сияете! Портреты, конечно, не моя специализация, но я мог бы сделать вам пару снимков и разрешить использовать их в портфолио... — Тревис сделал многозначительную паузу, когда Ясон подошел к нему.  
  
— Здравствуй, Тревис! Как твоя поездка в Гонконг, успешно?  
  
— О, Ясон, рад тебя видеть! — Вблизи Ясон убедился, что Тревис был явно навеселе. — Девочки, знакомьтесь, это хозяин галереи «Арго» Ясон Ховард. У него большая коллекция моих работ. Ясон, это Минк и Линк.  
  
Золотистая девушка улыбнулась, серебристая сканировала Ясона взглядом, как бы проверяя на соответствие образу владельца галереи. Тревис наклонился к Ясону и сказал:  
  
— Как хорошо, что ты появился! Сможешь подтвердить, кто я, а то девочки решили, что я представился фотографом, потому что хочу их снять.  
  
— А ты не хочешь? — невинно осведомился Ясон.  
  
— Конечно, хочу, но не буду же я для этого врать! — возмутился Тревис и снова переключился на девочек.  
  
— Тревис, нам нужно переговорить.  
  
— О, я хотел подойти к тебе завтра. Я уже сообщил Елене, что приехал и привез несколько совершенно уникальных работ. Устроит часа в три?  
  
— Нет, Тревис. Мы поговорим сейчас, а потом, возможно, ты продолжишь развлекать своих красавиц.  
  
— Ясон, я уже пообещал девушкам, что мы поедем в мою студию и сделаем пару снимков, я не могу прямо так уйти, — в голосе Тревиса начали проскальзывать истеричные нотки. Ясон решил не доводить дело до скандала и плавным движением заломил Тревису руку за спину. Тот попытался вырваться, и Ясону пришлось аккуратно уложить его лицом на барную стойку. Резкое движение разбудило боль в треснувших ребрах, и Ясон поморщился.  
  
— К сожалению, это срочно, и мы уходим прямо сейчас, — сказал Ясон. Тревис обмяк и перестал сопротивляться, и Ясон позволил ему распрямиться, но продолжал контролировать его руку.  
  
— Дамы, мы уходим. Прошу прощения, что увожу у вас Тревиса, но у него срочный художественный заказ. Если Вы захотите продолжить общение, его контакты есть на официальной странице галереи «Арго». Было приятно познакомиться — Минк, Линк. Попрощайся с девушками, Тревис.  
  
— Девушки, вы необыкновенные. Обе, — всхлипнул Тревис, — но я должен идти. Надеюсь, мы еще встретимся.  
  
Минк и Линк переглянулись, хихикнули и синхронным движением вызвали голографические панели наручных часов. Тревис расцвел, почувствовав вибрацию браслета на руке, которую сжимал Ясон: Минк — или Линк? — скинула ему свой номер телефона.  
  
Ясон развернул Тревиса к выходу и начал проталкивать его через толпу, когда почувствовал, что ему тоже пришло сообщение. Развернув его, он с удивлением обнаружил электронную визитку Линк.  
  
— Но портреты... — простонал Тревис. — Я же обещал Минк и Линк сделать портреты...  
  
— Никаких портретов. Фотографируй лошадей. Или горы. Сам знаешь, портреты у тебя плохо получаются.  
  
Ясон забрал у сурового амбала-гардеробщика свой плащ и куртку Тревиса, и они вышли из клуба на улицу. Вечер был прохладным и влажным — видимо, только что закончился дождь. Ясон с удовольствием сделал глубокий вдох после клубной духоты и подтолкнул Тревиса к ближайшему закоулку с парой кофейных автоматов. Из переулка, чертыхаясь, свалила недовольная парочка подростков, которую они вспугнули.  
  
— Тревис, ты помнишь Айрис?  
  
— Какую Айрис?  
  
— Айрис. Блондинка. Ты за нее поручился. Знаешь, как ее найти?  
  
— Айрис... Айрис... Ясон, извини, я не помню. Может, мы все-таки поговорим об этом завтра? — Тревиса начало знобить и раскачивать из стороны в сторону. Видимо, выпил он немало.  
  
— Тревис, слушай меня внимательно. Мне нужно найти твою знакомую. Айрис. Светлая, с короткими волосами. Ты дал ей мой номер.  
  
— Айрис... Айрис! Да, Айрис. Умная... Она классная. Я рад, что вы познакомились.  
  
— Ты знаешь, где она живет?  
  
— Не, не знаю.... я только раз ее подвозил. Мы нечасто с ней виделись — так, познакомились у одного приятеля... Ей мои фотографии нравились, особенно те, из пустыни... Какая была буря — ууу! — я тогда понял, что если я выживу, то эти фотографии с развалинами Дубая будут просто огонь!... Елена зря вешала у тебя диптих, когда это был триптих. Просто она не любит птиц, поэтому ей не понравился тот птичий скелетик, а так здорово получалось, такая сильная тема скоротечности жизни...  
  
— Айрис.  
  
— Айрис оценила. Но ей больше всего понравилось фото остова самолета. Она даже сказала, что хочет слетать туда, но я ей объяснил, что самолет разнесло в клочья во время бури, и она расстроилась.  
  
— Где живет Айрис?  
  
— В Инсбруке. Квартира как аэродром, — доверительно сообщил Тревис и затянул какую-то печальную песню на неизвестном Ясону языке, мало похожую на адрес.  
  
Ясон понял, что не зря подготовился к этой встрече, вынул из заднего кармана брюк маленький белый квадратик, оторвал защитную пленку и прилепил Тревису на шею быстрее, чем тот смог увернуться.  
  
— Ясон, ну зачем ты так? — с укоризной успел спросить Тревис, прежде чем его вывернуло остатками еды в кстати подвернувшийся мусорный бак. Ясон успел придержать Тревиса за ворот свитера, чтобы гениальный фотограф не расшиб голову об кофейный автомат. Тревиса вывернуло снова, но он на глазах приходил в себя и уже уверенно держался за края мусорного бака. Ясон повозился с автоматом и протянул Тревису небольшую бутылку воды. Тот жадно выпил ее целиком и отправил в мусор, потом вытер лицо большим клетчатым носовым платком, немного подумал и отправил его следом за бутылкой, а потом взял у Ясона дымящийся стакан кофе. Сделав глоток, он спросил:  
  
— Ясон, ты вообще нормальный — приходить в клуб в белой рубашке?  
  
— Она немецкая, — ответил Ясон, пожав плечами.  
  
— Да хоть китайская! Зачем тебе сдалась Айрис? Я надеюсь, что дело серьезно, если ты так жестоко лишил меня вечера?  
  
— Пока это мое дело.  
  
— А ручался за нее я. У меня будут проблемы?  
  
— Зависит от того, что ты мне расскажешь по пути к ее дому. Ты проболтался, что отвозил ее один раз.  
  
— Отвозил один раз и пару раз забирал, когда мы ехали к друзьям, так что я хорошо знаю, где она живет. Проблемы у нее?  
  
— Поехали. Расскажешь мне по пути все, что знаешь об Айрис.  
  
Тревис допил кофе и смял бумажный стаканчик.  
  
— Поедем на твоей?  
  
— Нет, на твоей. Я выпил. А ты абсолютно трезв. Если верить рекламе.  
  
— Сукин ты сын, Ясон. Скажешь потом марку этой дряни, надо запомнить. Не знаю, как там с анализом крови, но чувствую я себя отвратительно трезвым.


	5. Chapter 5

Как выяснилось, знал Тревис совсем немного. Он познакомился с Айрис на какой-то вечеринке у друзей, и кто именно привел ее туда, Тревис не помнил. Потом они начали иногда встречаться, потому что Айрис очень нравились фотографии Тревиса и то, как он рассказывал о своих поездках. Тревис пытался за ней приударить, но ничего не вышло за пределы обычного флирта. Айрис, кажется, работала в какой-то инжиниринговой компании, но Тревису всякие железяки были абсолютно не интересны, поэтому Айрис о работе много не говорила. Иногда она рассказывала какие-то истории, но ничего, что бы натолкнуло Ясона на конкретную фирму, Тревис не вспомнил. В какой-то момент он радостно сообщил, что офис фирмы Айрис находился в Десяти Королевствах, но тут же сник, когда Ясон с язвительной точностью назвал ему число компаний, которые имеют офисы в высотках.  
  
Естественно, Тревис был совершенно уверен в надежности Айрис. Так сказать, чувствовал ее художественную душу.  
  
Ясон мысленно пообещал себе увеличить сумму поручительства, потому что Тревиса, не самого богатого из его клиентов, сумма в полмиллиона евро от поручительства не остановила.  
  
Ехать пришлось не меньше получаса. Тревис вел резковато, и машина вздрагивала при торможении и наборе скорости. Он уже выговорился и замолчал, свернув на оживленную трассу. Ясон следил, как яркие точки отражения фонарей бегут по капоту машины на лобовое стекло, и его уже начало клонить в сон, когда на очередном светофоре он заметил, что за ними в очередной раз притормозила темная «Ауди» А9 с характерной широкой радиаторной решеткой. Ему показалось, что машина следовала за ними от самого клуба, но тут «Ауди» свернула на перекрестке направо и исчезла из виду, а Тревис через пару кварталов повернул налево и, прокравшись мимо какого-то скучного бетонного объекта, остановился рядом с высокой новостройкой.  
  
Ясон вышел из машины, и холодный ветер ранней весны мгновенно заставил его проснуться. Тревис чертыхнулся, застегнул куртку и голосовым управлением поставил машину на сигнализацию. По лобовому стеклу прокатилась красная полоса, и система тихонько пиликнула ему в ответ.  
  
Тревис подошел к дому и нажал кнопку домофона квартиры 42. Когда Ясон уже уверился, что им не ответят, озадаченный, но вполне бодрый женский голос спросил:  
  
— Кто это?  
  
— Доброй ночи! — сказал Тревис. — Прошу прощения за поздний визит. Я бы хотел увидеть Айрис.  
  
— Айрис уехала два дня назад. А кто ее спрашивает?  
  
— Я ее друг Тревис. Не подскажете, куда она уехала?  
  
— О, Тревис! — Голос из озадаченного стал вполне веселым, и на экране домофона наконец вспыхнуло не очень четкое изображение молодой китаянки на фоне просторного и довольно пустынного помещения. — Привет, Тревис! Я Линда, хозяйка квартиры. Мы с тобой как-то пересекались.  
  
Тревис расплылся в своей фирменной улыбке.  
  
— Линда-а-а, — протянул он. — Как приятно тебя видеть. Я тебя не побеспокоил?  
  
— Нет, что ты! Я как раз проверяла квартиру — вчера соседи сверху забыли закрыть кран, и у них было довольно весело. Слава Богу, что в квартире Айрис все в порядке. Айрис не сказала тебе, что уезжает?  
  
— Я был в отъезде, путешествовал по Азии почти месяц, а связь там есть не везде. Вчера приехал, а к Айрис есть срочное дело, и я решил заглянуть без предупреждения. Не знаешь, где она?  
  
— Нет. Позвони ей. Она что-то упоминала про то, что должна пожить поближе к работе в ближайшие недели, а я в деталях не расспрашивала. Наверное, проект какой-то важный. Хотя зачем ей две квартиры — понять не могу! — За спиной Линды возникло какое-то шевеление, она обернулась и что-то произнесла в глубину квартиры, а потом улыбнулась Тревису и продолжила: — В общем, позвони ей и передай от меня привет. Буду рада, если зайдешь как-нибудь и расскажешь, куда ездил и все такое. Пока!  
  
Тревис попрощался, и Линда отключилась.  
  
Ясон вынул сигарету и закурил.  
  
— Что будем делать? — спросил его Тревис.  
  
— Сейчас поедем по домам, а завтра ты позвонишь Айрис. Не слишком рано. Скажешь, что приехал, хочешь показать ей новые фотографии. Найди повод с ней встретиться, в любом месте, где она захочет. Если дозвонишься — сообщишь мне, где ее найти. Хотя... лучше сообщи Елене.  
  
— Она так неожиданно исчезла. И ты, видимо, до нее не дозвонился — иначе ты не стал бы искать ее адрес. Как думаешь, ей грозит опасность?  
  
— Мне бы тоже хотелось это узнать. Желательно — от нее самой. — Держа в руке сигарету, Ясон отправил GPS-координаты в службу такси. Машина определилась мгновенно и теперь красной точкой приближалась к нему по синему полю голограммы. Там, где на голограмму попадал сигаретный дым, она становилась плотной и похожей на прямоугольную коробочку, висящую в пустоте.  
  
На улице, казалось, стало еще холоднее, и Тревис слегка дрожал.  
  
— Езжай, — сказал ему Ясон. — И будь на связи.  
  
Тревис пожал руку Ясону и направился к машине, которая ожила, повинуясь дистанционному управлению. Красная полоса пробежала по стеклу в обратном направлении, зажглись фары, и, когда Тревис закрывал дверь, до Ясона долетел обрывок фразы приятного женского голоса системы управления. Машина плавно начала движение, потом снова резковато дернулась при переключении скоростей и вырвалась из двора.  
  
Ясон проводил машину взглядом, сделал последнюю затяжку, выкинул сигарету в урну у входа в дом и, подняв глаза, заметил в отдалении двора машину, которую не было видно за машиной Тревиса.  
  
Темная «Ауди» стояла в дальнем конце двора, избегая света фонарей. Ясон, снова остро ощущая отсутствие кобуры на поясе, направился к автомобилю. Такси, въехавшее во двор, на секунду осветило машину, которая оказалась темно-синей, а не черной. Внутри никого не было.  
  
Когда фары разворачивающегося такси еще раз выхватили машину из темноты, Ясон сумел разглядеть номер.  
  


*******

  
Ясон искренне любил свою квартиру. Как только он вошел, коридор залило мягкое приглушенное сияние — подсветка была встроена снизу. Через открытую дверь было видно окно гостиной — огромное, от пола до потолка, оно занимало всю стену и было оформлено так, что ночной город за стеклом, силуэты гор и подсвеченное огнями пыльно-красное ночное небо казались картиной в большой раме.

Ясон повесил плащ и не стал включать свет. На фоне неба над неподвижными высотками был виден медленно двигающийся самолет, на его крыльях вспыхивали красные огни, и небоскребы подмигивали ему в ответ сигнальными огнями. Этот вид, — живой, текучий, изменяющийся каждую ночь, — был для Ясона чем-то сродни мандале, и ему нравилось рассматривать ее, не думая ни о чем.

Он неспешно выкурил сигарету, стряхивая пепел в пепельницу на маленьком столике у окна. Недовольно шумел очиститель воздуха — Ясон предпочитал традиционные сигареты электронным, и ему пришлось заказать в Японии достаточно навороченный аппарат, который теперь самостоятельно включался, когда чуял сигаретный дым. Докурив, Ясон прижался лбом к прохладному стеклу. Очиститель пожужжал и, окончательно справившись, отключился, и Ясон остался в звенящей тишине пустой квартиры, отделенный от шумного ночного Инсбрука поверхностью стекла толщиной не более трех миллиметров.

Абсолютно беззвучно над высотками поплыли два новых самолета — один только взлетел, другой отправлялся на посадку. Внизу разреженными потоками по витиеватым автострадам и развязкам вокруг центра двигались машины — красные и желтые фары, бусины фонарей, нанизанные на нити дорог. Здания Десяти Королевств светились совершенно по-разному, переливались нереальными неоновыми кристаллами среди невысоких построек начала века, и вдруг на секунду все девять зданий стали зелеными, а потом их ритмы и цвета снова разошлись.

Ясон нередко слышал удивленные вопросы, почему он не живет в Десяти Королевствах, и только неопределенно пожимал плечами, улыбался и поддерживал шутки о том, что квартира в высотке стоит как самое настоящее королевство. Нередко бывавший в этих зданиях по работе, он знал один самый важный секрет: ни из одного из них не видно все девять высоток так хорошо, как из его дома в стороне от центра.

Сегодня ночной пейзаж неожиданно напомнил ему о Сан-Паулу, где в детстве они жили с родителями два года или чуть больше и где высотные здания лучших архитекторов мира переливались, отбрасывая неоновые отсветы на погруженные во тьму фавелы. В Сан-Паулу было жарко, настолько жарко, что его пышная детская шевелюра не высыхала, и мама первый раз подстригла его очень коротко, и он долго не мог привыкнуть к ощущению, когда плотный ершик коротких волос касался руки, натягивающей кепку.

Еще неожиданно вспомнились черные лебеди в парке Ибирапуэра и черноволосая Мария, которая с недетским изяществом бросала им куски лепешки, и Ясон, лежа на спине, видел ее темные руки на фоне неба.

И как они с отцом, уворачиваясь от неожиданно высыпавшей на авенида Паулиста толпы разъяренных людей, вошли в художественный музей и, поднявшись на стеклянном лифте, оказались в огромном пустынном кондиционированном пространстве. С высоты цветная толпа казалась Ясону карнавальным шествием: протестующие шли с яркими плакатами в руках и пели. Страха не было совсем, и только потом он понял, как нервничал отец и почему он потащил его глубь музея, дальше от окон.

Ясону было скучновато, пока они не добрались до одного из центральных залов, где на кирпично-красной стене висела картина. Тогда, под нарастающий гул уличного шествия, вой сирен и хлопки травматических ружей Ясон первый раз увидел темно-зеленый пруд с пятнами света на поверхности воды, по которому в летней истоме плыла белая лодка с двумя женщинами. Картина как будто бы просачивалась сквозь раму, и блики с воды отражались на стены.

Ясон навсегда запомнил это мгновение, когда звуки уличных боев стали едва различимы и он неожиданно оказался внутри сферы пустоты, где время застыло и осталось только ощущение присутствия отца и маленькая картина, поглотившая все пространство, заполнившая весь мир.

Позже это воспоминание помогло ему выжить в клинике, куда он попал после пары особенно некачественных доз харда. Молодой и амбициозный доктор пробовал на нем инновационные, болезненные, но, как оказалось в итоге, вполне эффективные методы лечения наркотической зависимости, и во время одной из неприятных процедур Ясон вспомнил отца и картину, зацепился за этот образ и позволял темно-зеленой воде сомкнуться над его головой, чтобы заставить звуки и ощущения окружающего мира стихнуть, как отголоски борьбы за стенами музея.

Потом, уже создав «Арго», он снова вспомнил про эту картину Моне, которая все так же висела в музее Сан-Паулу. Иногда Ясону приходила мысль устроить какую-нибудь ретроспективу импрессионистов, пускай совершенно не по профилю галереи «Арго», и привезти картину в Европу, но в итоге с удивлением осознал, что ему нравится думать, что где-то в измученном забастовками Сан-Паулу в старом государственном музее висит картина с тенистым прудом, и светлое спокойствие выплескивается на пол галереи от движения весла, и стекает по ступеням в прозрачную кабинку лифта и дальше, парой капель на жаркие улицы, и...

Ясон почувствовал, что проваливается в сон, и нехотя вынырнул из приятного расслабленного состояния, потянулся и махнул рукой вдоль сенсора, включая свет. Ему предстояло еще много работы.

Город за окном поблек и затаился.


	6. Chapter 6

Загадочное «Неправильно набран номер» сменилось на более привычное «Абонент временно недоступен».  
  
Ясон смотрел на Коллина сквозь голографическую надпись «Вызов завершен», тоскливо мигавшую как раз на уровне глаз.  
  
Коллин смотрел в стол. Фиолетовая челка закрывала лицо. Ясон вспомнил, что в прошлый его визит челка была зеленой.  
  
Коллин наконец поднял голову и посмотрел на Ясона сквозь очки — узкую полосу прозрачного пластика без оправы. Зеленые блики в серых глаз Коллина подсказывали, что он просматривает какие-то данные. Коллин сделал короткое движение головой, и блики исчезли.  
  
— На этом номере много всего навешано. Защита от слежения и еще какой-то хитрый протокол конфиденциальности. Это плохо. Нужно подключать Художника.  
  
— Подключай, — ответил Ясон. — Я оплачу расходы.  
  
Коллин, в связи со спецификой своего бизнеса, имел неплохой опыт в отслеживании клиентов. То, что он не смог определить ничего определить, опираясь на номер телефона, подтвердило опасения Ясона.  
  
На сбыт хай-тека Коллина вынесло случайно, когда он познакомился с Художником. Кто он такой, Ясон не знал, но это было вполне понятно: Художник был из тех редких программистов, которые могли создавать хай-тек — уникальную визуально-звуковую программу, которая воздействовала на нейромедиаторную и нейрогормональную системы, вызывая всевозможные эффекты, включая эйфорию, исчезновение страха, галлюцинации и забытье. Все дилеры хранили информацию о своих производителях в строжайшем секрете, потому что у каждого автора получался продукт разного качества. Неудачные версии хай-тека от Художника Коллин сбывал как лайт, и не слишком переживал, если партия оказывалась не забористой. Однако если Художнику удавался хай-тек — это был хай-тек отличного качества.  
  
Бизнес Коллина строился на одном отличном свойстве хай-тека — один и тот же экземпляр можно было использовать от трех до пяти раз, после чего мозг привыкал к воздействию программы, и наркотического эффекта больше не возникало. Момент, когда хай-тек переставал «забирать», предсказать было невозможно. Тогда требовалась новая программа, которая действовала еще несколько раз, и так далее. С определенного момента хай-тек переставал действовать, и перед пристрастившимися вставал выбор: бросать — то есть проходить дорогостоящее лечение по уничтожению образовавшихся благодаря хай-теку нейронных связей, которые начинали блокировать нормальную деятельность мозга, или переходить на хардвеар, который уничтожал мозг полностью за пару лет.  
  
Ломка от хай-тека сводила с ума, поэтому большинство выбирало либо хард, либо прыжок на рельсы скоростных поездов или, меньшая экзотика для Инсбрука, с крыши Двойки из Десяти Королевств, которая, в силу витиеватой конструкции, всегда хуже охранялась.  
  
Ходили слухи, что хард был результатом военных разработок, а хай-тек и лайт возникли как неудачные версии.  
  
В любом случае, на хард Коллин не замахивался, а рынок хай-тека был достаточно широк, чтобы Коллин с продукцией Художника смог найти свою нишу, потихоньку наладить поставки и получить постоянную клиентуру и некоторых особенных ценителей таланта Художника.  
  
То, что пятьдесят процентов людей, употреблявших хай-тек, рано или поздно подсаживались на хард и превращались в придатки компьютера, сжигающие мозг внутри черепа, было за пределами интересовавших Коллина вопросов. В конце концов, от аварий на дорогах умирает не меньше людей, как-то сказал он, но никто не перестает ездить на машинах.  
  
Моральные принципы бизнеса Ясон и Коллин никогда не обсуждали.  
  
— Еще что-то у тебя на нее есть? — спросил Коллин, и Ясон перекинул ему файл, на который потратил ночью три часа, пять сигарет и две порции виски.  
  
— Здесь все, что я знаю о ней. Станции, на которых мы встречались, время, которое ей нужно было, чтобы добраться туда, машины, на которых она приезжала, марка многофункционального браслета и все, что смог вспомнить Тревис. Судя по местам наших встреч, она действительно может работать в Десяти Королевствах. И, думаю, у нее есть автомобиль. — В глазах Коллина снова появились зеленые блики: он просматривал файл, который комментировал Ясон.  
  
— Что за номер машины? Это ее тачка?  
  
— Не думаю, — ответил Ясон. — Мне показалось, что эта машина ехала за нами с Тревисом от бара до дома Айрис. Посмотри, что на нее есть. На всякий случай.  
  
— Хорошо. Я подумаю, что еще можно сделать. Мне не нравится, что этот Ким к тебе приходил лично. Покопаюсь в его визитке — возможно, узнаю, на кого он работает, — сказал Коллин, укладывая визитку в черную коробочку, блокирующую передатчик. — Теперь дай-ка мне твой браслет.  
  
Ясон открыл застежку — браслет сопроводил это действие предупредительной трелью, — и передал часы Коллину.  
  
— Хороший, но порядком устаревший, — прокомментировал Коллин, нажимая кнопки, о наличии которых Ясон не подозревал. В воздухе заискрилась развернутая голограмма размером с лист А3, и длинные пальцы Коллина запорхали над ней. Широкие манжеты черной рубашки то и дело возмущали голографическое изображение, которое рассыпалось маленькими зелеными искрами и почти сразу же собиралось обратно. Коллину наконец-то удалось добиться синхронизации с браслетом, он загрузил какую-то программу и мучительно долго давал ей разрешения на доступ и использование канала телефона. Наконец, он свернул полотнище голограммы и отдал часы Ясону.  
  
— Держи. Встала идеально. Эта софтина не защитит от взлома или прослушки, но подаст тебе сигнал, если кто-то будет отслеживать твой звонок.  
  
— Спасибо, Коллин, — ответил Ясон, надевая браслет.  
  
— Мой совет: тебе нужен кто-то, кто будет прикрывать тебе спину на время поисков. Лучше кто-то из своих, надежный.  
  
— Не хочешь ли ты сказать, что пойдешь со мной? Тряхнуть стариной и побегать за девушками?  
  
Коллин ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Как бы мое присутствие не добавило ненужных акцентов в этой истории. Все это выглядит гораздо более взрывоопасным, чем наша авантюра с мойкой машин. Кстати, я недавно заключил мировое с той дамой, которая чуть не развелась с мужем из-за наших нереальных девочек. Четыре года судебных разбирательств и пятьдесят тысяч компенсации — и мы наконец-то расстались, довольные друг другом.  
  
— Поздравляю, — ответил Ясон. — Я думал, она будет тянуть еще пару лет.  
  
— Ее мужу надоело оплачивать услуги адвокатов.  
  
Коллин поправил очки так, как делал только он — положив средний и большой пальцы под нижний край очков, указательным прижал середину. Ясон подумал, что некоторые вещи не меняются. В отличие от цвета челки.  
  
Они попрощались, и Ясон вышел в теплое весеннее утро и закурил. Офис находился вдалеке от центра рядом с большим промышленным складом. За забором высились ряды огромных контейнеров разных цветов и несколько крупнотоннажных подъемных кранов, грохотали машины. Ясон постоял у двери, привычно стряхивая пепел в кособокую урну, которая стояла здесь еще со времен его работы в “Q”, и, докурив, сел в машину. Ему хотелось спать, но на сегодня была назначена пара встреч, да и выгнанный с позором и исчерканной сметой дизайнер должен был прийти повторно.  
  
По старой привычке Ясон закрыл глаза и перестал бороться со сном, почти сразу же провалившись в полудрему, и несколько минут сидел неподвижно, наслаждаясь солнечным теплом и ощущением расслабленного спокойствия. Короткая передышка помогла, и он, чувствуя себя немного лучше, выехал на широкую магистраль. До «Арго» предстояло добираться около часа.  
  
День пролетел незаметно. Ясон постарался выкинуть поиски Айрис из головы до получения новой информации от Коллина. В середине дня к нему впорхнула Елена и сообщила, что у нее встреча с новым клиентом, который планирует несколько покупок, и до конца дня в галерее останется Марк. После ее визита Ясон погрузился в материалы очередного тендерного предложения и провел конференц-колл с менеджерами «Аквелы». Звонок Коллина застал его, когда он уже собирался уходить из «Арго».  
  
— Привет. Живой?  
  
— Вполне, — ответил Ясон, бережно, чтобы не потревожить лишний раз мыщцы, засовывая руку в рукав плаща.  
  
— У меня есть кое-что любопытное, — сообщил Коллин. — Мой друг попытался обойти защиту на телефонном номере, который тебя интересует, и ему не удалось, и это уже говорит о многом. Он считает, что защиту от слежения ставил очень дорогой программист, причем совсем недавно — около недели назад. Это авторская работа, не массовый продукт. Не военные, не стражи порядка. Что-то коммерческое.  
  
— Интересно. Что с девушкой?  
  
— У твоей знакомой действительно есть права, и они получены не в Инсбруке, а в Йоханнесбурге — это ЮАР. Три года назад она переподтверждала права для Европы. Кстати, на фото она брюнетка — твой типаж, — не удержался от комментария Коллин, и продолжил: — Теперь самое интересное. Барабанная дробь... — Ясон ухмыльнулся. Иногда Коллин действительно походил на официанта, эффектным жестом снимающего крышку при подаче экзотического блюда. — Два года назад она арендовала машину, а заплатила за машину компания «Стерна», которая занимает несколько этажей в Десяти Королевствах.  
  
Ясон присвистнул.  
  
— Значит, Тревис был прав. Что за компания?  
  
В лучших традициях Коллина перед Ясоном возникло стилизованное изображение птицы.  
  
— «Стерна» — крупный авиаперевозчик. Компания молодая и с агрессивной политикой, планируют диверсификацию бизнеса. Раньше «Стерна» занималась только перевозками, а теперь имеет собственное конструкторское подразделение и производственные мощности. Специализация — дальние и сверхдальние перелеты типа Мумбаи — Нью-Йорк. — Мелькавшие картинки людей и офисов сменились на земной шар, который расчертили красные линии. — И недавно для европейского направления «Стерна» анонсировала рейс Окленд — Мадрид. Это около 23 часов в воздухе.  
  
Ясон сел на диван в холле. Какая-то мысль копошилась на самой грани сознания.  
  
— Тревис упоминал, что она интересовалась его фотографиями с разбившимся самолетом. Как думаешь, этот интерес мог быть профессиональным?  
  
Коллин хмыкнул и продолжил.  
  
— Мог, безусловно. Знаешь, что за самолет сфотографировал твой гений? Это была одна из тестовых моделей боинга с изменяемым аэродинамическим профилем крыла, которая потерпела аварию. Его долго не могли найти, а теперь песчаная буря уничтожила самолет окончательно, что Тревис прекрасно задокументировал.  
  
— В чем фишка этого «изменяемого аэродинамического профиля»?  
  
— Например, в оптимизации расхода топлива, что особенно важно для сверхдальних перелетов. Идея не нова, но сложность в том, чтобы изменение профиля происходило в нужный момент, позволяло самолету выйти на крейсерскую скорость за минимальное время и удерживать ее все время полета. Не удивлюсь, если твоя девочка сумела разглядеть что-то интересное на снимке неудачной модели-предшественника.  
  
Ясон рассматривал виртуальную модель самолета, которая плавно крутилась в воздухе перед ним. Самолеты ему всегда нравились.  
  
— Значит, «Стерна» делает ставку на такие самолеты. А кем могла быть наша клиентка, Коллин? На инженера она не слишком похожа.  
  
— Я думаю, программистом. Но, возможно, это моя профессиональная деформация.  
  
— Расскажи мне еще про «Стерну».  
  
— Глава европейского отделения «Стерны». — Перед Ясоном возникла официальная фотография немолодого мужчины с ухоженной бородой и в дорогом костюме. — Раньше возглавлял подразделение конструкторской компании, которая еле пережила экономический кризис 2030. Что любопытно, «Стерна» серьезно вкладывается в развитие программного обеспечения для своих самолетов и давно уже использует искусственный интеллект. Не их вина, что после кризиса авиационное машиностроение сделало шаг назад в своем развитии. В новом офисе «Стерны» в Инсбруке есть маркетологи и юристы, и еще они притащили сюда толпу неплохих кодеров. Было даже несколько скандалов из-за того, как «Стерна» уводила спецов из других компаний, не только авиационных — зачем-то из фармацевтики, несколько биомехаников.  
  
— А кем могла быть наша клиентка, Коллин? На инженера она не слишком похожа.  
  
— Я думаю, программистом. Ее нашли в ЮАР и перевели сюда. «Стерна» формирует здесь проектную команду, и, похоже, возглавляет ее Демьен Лефевр. Официально он начальник европейского отделения программистов, хотя прошлое у него достаточно увлекательное. Он периодически появляется то в новостях про старт-апы, то про обанкротившиеся производства. Думаю, что он кто-то вроде кризис-менеджера, но точнее сказать не могу: информацию о нем явно фильтруют, — подытожил Коллин.  
  
Ясон молча смотрел на черную поверхность стойки перед входом сквозь полупрозрачное фото улыбающегося Лефевра. Фото было не слишком официальное, зато хорошего качества. Лефевр, в отличном сером костюме, стоял вполоборота к камере и явно только что отпустил какую-то шутку человеку, стоявшему рядом с ним. Приятное, но не запоминающееся лицо, ровные белые зубы, коротко подстриженные темные волосы, невесомая проволочка оправы очков, серо-голубые глаза с красными прожилками в белках, которые могли возникнуть после бессонной ночи. Ясон уменьшил фотографию, и оказалось, что Лефевр и его собеседник стоят во втором ряду перед небольшим возвышением, где двое официальных представителей строительных холдингов подписывают какой-то договор о сотрудничестве.  
  
— Спасибо, Коллин. Бесценно. Надо подумать, что мне делать с этим дальше.  
  
— Твоя контора недавно оформляла им новенький офис в Десяти Королевствах. Посмотри, вдруг ремонт еще не закончен и у тебя найдется повод к ним зайти?  
  
— Возможно, — задумчиво ответил Ясон.  
  
— И, Ясон... найди себе компанию на этот визит.  
  
Ясона немного злило, когда Коллин брал на себя роль старшего брата, но эта забота несколько раз уже спасала ему жизнь.  
  
— Раз уж настаиваешь... — произнес Ясон, увидев Марка, выходящего в холл из центрального зала. Проходя мимо шефа, он собирался попрощаться, когда Ясон подозвал его к себе. — По машине есть информация?  
  
— Пока нет. Про господина Кима по открытым каналам могу сказать только коротко: профессионал. Судя по визитке — техобеспечение на высоте, денег наниматели не пожалели.  
  
— Спасибо, Коллин.  
  
— Я позвоню тебе завтра.  
  
Звонок прекратился. Марк, как хороший ученик, сидел напротив Ясона, положив на колени кожаный портфель. Широкоплечий, в красной трикотажной поло, с романтичной стрижкой на светло-русых волнистых волосах он немного походил на серфера, на осень вернувшегося в колледж. И тут Ясону в голову пришла идея.  
  
— Марк, мне нужна твоя помощь. У тебя есть планы на вечер, которые ты не можешь отменить?  
  
— Нет, господин Ховард, я вполне могу задержаться.  
  
— Речь идет о деле, опосредовано связанном с галереей. Оплата будет почасовая.  
  
— Вынужден спросить... ничего противозаконного?  
  
«Точно, хороший ученик», — подумал Ясон и ответил:  
  
— В том, что я попрошу тебя сделать, не будет ничего противозаконного. Мне надо найти одну знакомую, о которой я знаю очень мало. Думаю, ей грозит опасность, и мне бы хотелось ее предупредить. И понять, почему. — «А еще понять, почему я попал под раздачу и чем мне это грозит».  
  
Марк помолчал, оценивая своего временного работодателя, и в итоге кивнул.  
  
— Что нужно делать?  
  
— Для начала купим букет цветов.  



	7. Chapter 7

Ясон увидел белую «Вольво», выезжающую с парковки, и ему удалось занять ее место у самого входа в Тройку, что было большой удачей для рабочего дня, который должен был закончиться где-то через двадцать минут.  
  
Марк вышел из машины, забрал букет роз с заднего сидения и надел только что купленную красно-белую бейсболку, окончательно превратившись в среднестатистического посыльного.  
  
Войдя в здание, Ясон направился налево к лифтам, которые обслуживали первую треть этажей здания, а Марк прошел прямо к лифту верхних этажей.  
  
Компания «Аквела» занимала небольшой офис на тридцатом этаже. Ясон перекинулся парой слов с очаровательной девушкой-менеджером на входе и зашел поздороваться с управляющим, который тут же попытался завалить его бумагами на подпись.  
Придумывая повод вырваться, Ясон с облегчением услышал трель сообщения и, сославшись на срочный звонок, вышел в холл, на ходу открывая ссылку, присланную Марком, и устанавливая приватный режим просмотра. В отличие от Коллина Ясон не любил электронные очки, поэтому электронный браслет высветил перед ним голограмму, изображение на которой было видно только с определенной точки, совпадавшей с положением головы просматривающего.  
  
Ясон надел наушники и прислонился к стене, по привычке избегая понатыканных всюду камер.  
  
— ... только со вчерашнего дня работаю, поэтому мой старший менеджер требует видеоподтверждение для таких ситуаций, — послышался голос Марка.  
  
— Не вопрос, — ответила блондинка с крупными четко очерченными губами на переднем плане. Сзади нее было видно довольно обычное помещение с рядами одинаковых офисных коробочек-столов. Девушка что-то проверила по компьютеру и ответила Марку: — К сожалению, Айрис отмечалась неделю назад и, скорее всего, не появится до конца следующей. Так что на завтра я бы не рассчитывала.  
  
— Вот жаль. Оставить цветы тебе было бы самым простым решением. А ты не подскажешь ее телефон? Номер, который дали мне, не отвечает. Может, я просто неверно записал... Блин, всю ночь не спал вчера, готовился к экзаменам, а сегодня голова еле работает...  
  
У парня есть чутье, подумал Ясон, увидев, как меняется выражение лица девушки.  
  
— Поступаешь в колледж? — спросила она, снова что-то проверяя.  
  
— Уже учусь, — гордо ответил Марк. — на архитектурном. Дорого, поэтому приходится постоянно подрабатывать. А ты программист?  
  
— Нет, я секретарь-референт. Веду учет программистов, — улыбнулась девушка.  
  
— О, это гораздо лучше, чем программист. У них, по-моему, жутко скучная работа — никогда не увидишь материального результата.  
  
— Ну, только если ты не имеешь в виду под материальным результатом деньги, потому что у Айрис, например, свободный график, а зарабатывает она гораздо больше меня.  
  
— Так она программист? Вот так номер! Я-то думал, цветы для кого-то шикарного вроде тебя, а не для программиста. Они и бухгалтеры — самые унылые во всем универе.  
  
— У нас совсем унылых не держат, — сказала девушка, продолжая рыться в компьютере и показывая пальцем на табличку за спиной. Марк подправил камеру, и изображение сфокусировалось на надписи «Департамент поддержки инновационных проектов». — У Айрис есть номер телефона и адрес, которые помечены как открытые для предоставления. Может, это тебе поможет.  
  
— Вот круто! — просиял Марк, записывая под диктовку. — Спасибо тебе большое!  
  
Пока Марк рассыпался в благодарностях, Ясон разочарованно вздохнул. Этот адрес и телефон были ему прекрасно известны. Плюсом этого рейда было то, что теперь он был уверен, что Айрис работает в «Стерне». Минусов, впрочем, было больше.  
  
Марк распрощался с секретарем и направился к лифту, не выключив камеру. Когда прозрачные двери лифта уже закрылись, Ясон увидел, что секретарша кому-то звонит и ее губы складываются в трубочку, когда она произносит что-то  
похожее на «Мур», после чего трансляция прервалась.  
  
Окончательно распрощавшись с сотрудниками «Аквелы», которые уже задержались на рабочих местах на целых пять минут и как бегуны на низком старте в напряжении ждали, когда же он уже удалится, Ясон зашел в лифт, плотно набитый людьми, и, спустившись на первый этаж, хотел направиться к кофейне, чтобы дождаться Марка и переждать волну сбегающих с любимой работы людей, когда услышал негромкое «Господин Ховард». Обернувшись, он столкнулся со взглядом серо-голубых глаз, вписанных в знакомую проволочную оправу очков и, пожалуй, почти не удивился.  
  
— Мое имя Демьен Лефевр, — произнес мужчина, протягивая руку Ясону. — Давно хотел с вами познакомиться.  
  
— Интересуетесь искусством, господин Лефевр? — без тени иронии произнес Ясон. Рукопожатие Лефевра оказалось уверенным и спокойным.  
  
— Пожалуй, фотографиями. В остальных современных направлениях не силен, — улыбнулся Лефевр. — Я поклонник прикладных направлений. Ваша компания оформляла несколько помещений здесь, в Тройке. Теперь эти офисы занимает «Стерна», и один из них стал моим кабинетом.  
  
— Надеюсь, вам там нравится, — ответил Ясон, с любопытством ожидая, к чему приведет этот разговор. — Я слышал, что вы не так давно переехали в Инсбрук.  
  
Лефевр одобрительно ухмыльнулся, как будто не сомневался, что Ясон знает собеседника.  
  
— Если вы не торопитесь, господин Ховард, я бы предложил вам подняться в мой кабинет и оценить, как я его обживаю. Мне кажется, у нас найдется несколько общих тем для разговора.  
  
Ясон собирался ответить, когда увидел Марка, выходящего из лифта вместе с очередной порцией ретирующихся работников. Марк взглянул на Ясона, затем на Лефевра и собирался было пройти мимо них с видом бывалого шпиона, но Лефевр неожиданно кивнул ему. Ясон тоже кивнул и жестом показал Марку, что позвонит ему позднее. Марк с несколько удивленным выражением лица направился к выходу.  
  
— Почему бы нет, — ответил Ясон. Ему становилось все интереснее. Где-то в подсознании затухал укоризненный голос Елены, настоятельно рекомендовавший проявлять осторожность и не принимать в одиночестве приглашения лиц, знающих Айрис. Впрочем, Ясона уже захлестнула волна здорового фатализма, того самого, который возникал у него при полете на самолетах: какой смысл переживать о крушении, если ты в нем гарантированно не выживешь? Поэтому Ясон полетами наслаждался.  
  
Они поднялись на пятьдесят шестой этаж, обмениваясь ничего не значащими репликами. Слушая Лефевра, Ясон отметил, что, несмотря на прекрасное произношение, интонации выдают в нем человека, долго жившего за пределами старушки Европы.  
  
Секретарь Лефевра оказалась девушкой с волосами ярко-красного цвета, уложенными в строгую офисную прическу. Она забрала у Ясона плащ, сверкнув на него глазами поверх тяжелой оправы очков с медицинскими линзами. Ясон отметил, что в окружении Лефевра пользоваться услугами лазерной медицины для коррекции зрения было, видимо, немодно.  
  
Секретарь проводила их в кабинет, и Ясон не без удовольствия оценил работу «Аквелы». Офис был выполнен в классической серо-черно-белой гамме, но за счет правильных оттенков и текстуры материалов совершенно не производил впечатление убогой офисной коробки и, к радости любого поклонника Паланика, не имел ничего общего с привычными дизайнами «Икеа». Рабочий стол из темного дерева с редким сиреневым отливом задавал тон всему интерьеру. Одну стену кабинета занимало классическое окно в пол с неплохим видом на город и спиралевидную Семерку. Там, где вид переставал быть хорошим из-за близко расположенной стены Пятерки, окно было слегка затемнено так, что дефекты поверхностей становились неразличимы, а служебные огни приобретали определенный флер романтизма благодаря сероватой дымке. В этой части кабинета стояло два кресла, где и предложил расположиться Лефевр.  
  
— Кофе, виски? — спросил Лефевр.  
  
— Виски, — ответил Ясон, присаживаясь.  
  
— Островной устроит?  
  
— Вполне, — согласился Ясон, прикидывая, пытается ли Лефевр в очередной раз показать, что знает о его предпочтениях все. Налив демократичную порцию виски Ясону и себе, Лефевр сел напротив и произнес:  
  
— Не понимаю бурбоны, поэтому не держу.  
  
«Хорошо, — подумал Ясон. — Говорить правду о своих предпочтениях. Примем это за точку отсчета».  
  
Виски оказался достойным.  
  
— Как вам экран, господин Лефевр? — спросил Ясон. — Он оказался удобен в использовании?  
  
— Экран? — Лефевр выглядел искренне удивленным.  
  
— Я имею ввиду голографическую панель в окнах. Было довольно сложно заставить Ваше панорамное окно работать не только в рамках системной проекции зданий, но и в качестве экрана внутрь помещения. Предполагалось, что он будет использоваться для презентаций или как инструмент планирования. Нам удалось вписаться в ограниченный бюджет, и мне действительно любопытно, стоило ли это совместных ночных бдений инженеров и дизайнеров. — Ясон прекрасно помнил, как коллеги чуть не растерзали молодого парня, предложившего эту идею, которая так понравилась Ясону. Когда накануне дедлайна его зевающая и красноглазая команда принесла ему элегантное решение, его наконец-то перестала мучать совесть за жесткие требования и пару учиненных разносов.  
  
— Ха! — На лице Лефевра вдруг появилось радостное мальчишеское выражение. — А у меня все руки не доходили разобраться, для чего этот пульт, — произнес он, вызывая голографическую панель. Окно затемнилось, и на белом фоне возникла стилизованная красная птица — эмблема «Стерны». Лефевр с легкостью разобрался с управлением, вызвал на экран изображение часов со своего смарт-браслета, потом карты, исчерченной красными линиями — видимо, перелетов, — с какого-то рабочего компьютера, потом изображение с видеокамеры у лифта и какие-то схемы. Было видно, что он привык работать с несколькими информационными потоками одновременно. Потом он снова осветлил окна и оставил эмблему «Стерны» заполнять все стекло ненавязчивым серым орнаментом. Еще пара движений — и по стеклу двинулись две пульсирующих красных точки с силуэтами самолетов разных конфигураций — система отслеживала посадки и взлеты из аэропорта Инсбрука.  
  
— Интересная игрушка, господин Ховард. Красиво. О практической пользе спросите меня через пару недель. Думаю, я найду ей применение.  
  
— Рад, господин Лефевр.  
  
Лефевр о чем-то задумался на секунду и продолжил:  
  
— Называйте меня Демьен. Видимо, я слишком долго проработал за пределами Европы, и «господин Лефевр» звучит как-то диковато.  
  
— Взаимно, Демьен. — Ясон улыбнулся. Свободная, расслабленная и нисколько не фамильярная манера общения Лефевра ему импонировала.  
  
Лефевр плеснул еще виски себе и Ясону.  
  
— Ясон, я бы не хотел вводить тебя в заблуждение. Поводом для нашей встречи стало твое знакомство с Айрис.  
  
«Прямой заход».  
  
— И совсем недавнее знакомство с господином Кимом.  
  
Ясону удалось не поморщиться. Он понимал, что несколько переборщил в разговоре с Кимом, но признавать это не хотелось. На стеклах Пятерки за окном гасли последние отблески уходящего дня: розовое сияние на глазах исчезало, уступая место сумеркам. Узор из «стерн» пересекали три красные точки, двигающиеся в разных направлениях. В кабинете Лефевра, реагируя на недостаток света, автоматически начали разгораться лампы.  
  
— Ты меня не удивил.  
  
— Как ты выяснил сегодня, Айрис — один из ведущих специалистов отдела инноваций, который мне поручено курировать. Сейчас эта команда завершает разработку важного программного комплекса, и Айрис отвечает за формирование одной компоненты полностью. Я не замечал, что Айрис находится под каким-то особенным давлением или испытывает стресс больший, чем обычно, поэтому не сразу понял, в чем причина ваших встреч с ней. Сначала мы думали, что у вас исключительно личные интересы. Потом мы отследили передачу софта. Но здесь мы продвинулись явно дальше господина Кима, и я с большой долей вероятности могу сказать, что это не Айрис передавала софт тебе, а ты ей. Я прав?  
  
Ясону неожиданно почудился странный запах выручки, похожий на запах кофе и чернослива, а в пальцах левой руки возникло ощущение легкого покалывания. В последнее время такие симптомы вызывали только редкие картины.  
  
— Да, это так, — ответил он, незаметно вдыхая аромат виски. Может, источником запаха был напиток, но не проверить, что выйдет из этого разговора, Ясон просто не мог.  
  
— Как ты догадываешься, меня совершенно не интересует твое прошлое увлечение, хотя я бы с удовольствием узнал, как ты выбрался. Вопросы сбыта хай-тека меня тоже не интересуют. В Индии он давно легализован, хотя некоторые считают это безнравственным способом сокращения населения.  
  
Ясон молчал, ожидая продолжения. Лефевр взял стакан двумя руками и наклонился немного вперед, опирясь локтями на колени.  
  
— Итак, как выглядела ситуация для меня, — начал он, глядя в пол. — В какой-то момент Айрис сказала, что у нее получается что-то уникальное, и стала встречаться с тобой чаще. Четыре дня назад она сказала, что почти закончила. Потом ты встретился с Айрис. Потом с господином Кимом. И в этот день Айрис исчезла. — Демьен посмотрел на Ясона. — Ясон, я хочу предложить тебе сделку. Найди Айрис и ее программный комплекс.  
  
— Почему «Стерна» не может найти Айрис без моей помощи, Демьен? — спросил Ясон, пытаясь понять, какую игру затевает Лефевр.  
  
— Она хороший программист. Не просто хороший, а выдающийся. Если бы ей не была интересна ее работа, она могла бы зарабатывать тем, чтобы помогать кому-то скрывать все, что угодно, от цифровых глаз. Или могла бы работать на военных и рассматривать то, что скрывают другие. Но нам повезло — Айрис работает в «Стерне». Мы продолжим ее искать и найдем, вопрос только в том, сколько времени это займет.  
  
— Если Айрис делает уникальные вещи, почему она не работает в каком-нибудь бункере под постоянным надзором?  
  
— Две причины. Во-первых, все, что в бункере, непременно становится предметом повышенного интереса. Айрис удавалось сохранять неизвестность гораздо дольше, потому что она жила как более-менее обычный программист. Во-вторых, Айрис ненавидит маленькие замкнутые пространства. Это психическое отклонение, так что не просто ненавидит — не может там работать.  
  
— Почему ты предлагаешь это мне? — Ясону казалось, что Лефевр говорит правду, но явно не всю.  
  
— Я никогда не ставлю все на одну лошадь, — улыбнулся Лефевр. — Ты уже начал ее искать для своих целей. Сейчас Айрис явно скрывается — от Кима, возможно. И, возможно, случайно, становится невидимой и для меня. А о тебе, надеюсь, она пока не думает.  
  
— Ким работает на конкурентов «Стерны»?  
  
— Да. Мне кажется, они думали, что Айрис передает тебе код кусками, чтобы ты его продал. Но то, что «Арго» специализируется на продаже предметов современного искусства, порядком сбило их с толку. Не тот профиль, чтобы быстро найти покупателя на программное обеспечение. Визит к тебе был паническим ходом — видимо, они обнаружили пропажу Айрис раньше меня, и ты оказался тем, кто видел ее последним.  
  
— Что такое «Расплавленное солнце», Демьен?  
  
— Я отвечу на этот вопрос в общих чертах, если ты ответишь на мой: откуда ты знаешь о нем?  
  
— Господин Ким задал вопрос.  
  
— Балбес этот Ким, хотя и довольно крутой, — хмыкнул Лефевр, немного расслабившись. — «Расплавленное солнце» — программный комплекс, который Айрис делала. Для самолетов, позволит серьезно улучшить их экономические характеристики. — Демьен неожиданно улыбнулся и сверкнул глазами поверх очков на Ясона. — Если найдешь Айрис — она тебе расскажет подробнее. Скажи ей, что я попросил.  
  
Ясон допил виски, поставил бокал на стол и откинулся на спинку кресла, закинув руки за голову. В стеклах очков Лефевра отражался приглушенный свет торшера за спиной Ясона.  
  
— Почему ты думаешь, что я соглашусь? — спросил он, почувствовав, как губы растягиваются в ту самую фирменную кривоватую усмешку, с которой обычно начиналось решение забавлявших его задач.  
  
— И снова две причины. Во-первых, если ты найдешь Айрис — сможешь обналичить этот чек. С учетом риска, полагаю, сумма тебя устроит. — Лефевр сделал короткое движение, и на экране перед Ясоном возникли платежные реквизиты. Сумма была сравнима с процентом от продажи вчерашней картины. Потом высветился второй чек, и сумма была сопоставима уже со стоимостью... например, небольшого Хокни. — Если тебе понадобится какое-то оборудование — включи в счет либо позвони Надин в любое время — это моя помощница. — Лефевр скинул Ясону визитную карточку. На ней у Надин была короткая стрижка, но Ясон легко узнал девушку, встретившую его у двери. Видимо, она была больше чем секретарем.  
  
— А этот чек, — продолжил Лефевр. — Если найдешь ПО, которое доделала Айрис.  
  
— А второй довод?  
  
Лефевр выдержал паузу, глядя на Ясона с ответной полуулыбкой.  
— Второй довод, Ясон — твое любопытство. Даже деньги не заставляют тебя забыть о нем, так что представляю, как тебя забавляет моя работа. И как тебе любопытно увидеть Айрис-программиста вместо Айрис-клиентки.  
  
Ясон встал:  
  
— Привлекательное предложение, Демьен. Я подумаю.  
  
— Подумай, — ответил Лефевр. — Буду рад, если это окажется не последняя наша встреча.


	8. Chapter 8

Ночью склад рядом с «Q» выглядел довольно зловеще: небо над железными контейнерами патрулировала стайка дронов, которые двигались на разной высоте в непредсказуемом порядке. Плотные желтые конусы лучей высвечивали на боках контейнеров загадочные огромные цифры, ржавые потеки и облупившуюся краску.  
  
Ясон докурил и открыл тяжелую металлическую дверь. Внутри было темно, тонкая полоска света выбивалась из кабинета Коллина в конце коридора. Ясон двинулся к свету, дверь захлопнулась за его спиной, зашуршали закрывающиеся замки — Коллину все-таки удалось превратить типографию в бункер, способный выдержать авианалет.  
  
Кабинет был наполнен запахом кофе.  
  
Коллин сидел за столом напротив двери, и рядом с ним дымилась пузатая чашка неоново-зеленого цвета. Рубашка на Коллине была черная, с высоким горлом и рядом пуговиц наискосок от горла до плеча, а челка — по-прежнему фиолетовая.  
  
— Привет. Я подготовился, — сказал Коллин, кивая на вторую чашку, стоящую рядом с кофеваркой справа от двери.  
  
— Вечер добрый. Я оценил, — ответил Ясон и направился прямиком к кофеварке. Сделав глоток, он наконец снял плащ и приютил его на вешалке у входа, закатал рукава рубашки и, взяв кружку в руки, сел на стул напротив Коллина. Ребра снова начали ныть.  
  
Коллин сделал пару финальных взмахов и завершил работу с какой-то программой.  
  
— Рассказывай уже.  
  
— Я нашел заказчика, который готов профинансировать поиски нашей Ольвен. То есть, Айрис. Мне понадобится помощь — твоя и, возможно, Художника. По итогам выставишь счет.  
  
— В пределах какой суммы? — спросил Коллин. Ясон назвал цифру, которая, по его мнению, должна была заинтересовать Коллина, не внушая ему излишних опасений. — Окей, устраивает. Заказчик — «Стерна» или конкуренты?  
  
— Одно известное тебе физическое лицо, которое представляет «Стерну». Мне почему-то не любопытно работать на людей, первое знакомство с которыми заканчивается визитом ко врачу. Хотя вопрос интересный, об этом стоит подумать.  
  
— Какова моя задача?  
  
— Последний раз, прощаясь с Айрис, я отдал ей флэшку в форме дракона. Пару лет назад ты говорил, что стал встраивать в них дистанционный модуль ликвидации или как там называется эта штука. Я помню, что суть этого апгрейда была в том, что ты мог заставить любую флэшку самоуничтожиться по твоему удаленному сигналу. — Ясон надеялся, что его идея окажется достаточно простой и реализуемой.  
  
— Суть ты помнишь правильно. Но зачем ее уничтожать?  
  
— Не уничтожать, а отследить. Я думаю, если ты можешь послать на нее сигнал об уничтожении, значит, ты знаешь радиус и условия, в которых она такой сигнал примет. И если флешка может принять сигнал — возможно, ты сможешь заставить ее передать что-то обратно?  
  
Коллин открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но его взгляд вдруг стал неосмысленным, он закрыл рот и откинулся на кресле. Ясон сделал еще глоток горячего кофе, не отводя глаз от Коллина. Ему очень нравился этот момент, когда его безумная и на первый взгляд нереализуемая идея запускала чей-то мыслительный процесс, и разум собеседника на скорости света уносился в неведомые Ясону дали. Тут важно было, особенно с научными сотрудниками, не упустить момент, пока они еще способны говорить на человеческом языке и не перешли на формулы и термины своей диссертации.  
  
Выждав еще полминуты, Ясон спросил:  
  
— Коллин? Я так понимаю, это реально?  
  
— Не совсем так, как ты сказал, — ответил Коллин, и его взгляд наконец сфокусировался на Ясоне. — Но идея нормальная. И нам нужен вертолет.  
  
— Вертолет — в смысле транспорт? — уточнил Ясон.  
  
— Ну, коктейль тоже пригодится, но потом, если все получится. И еще мне нужен магазин электроники, который работает по ночам. Еще один человек. И часа три времени. Или четыре. И небольшая надбавка за скорость.  
  
Практический подход Коллина воодушевил Ясона не меньше, чем чашка кофе. Перебарывая усталость, он подхватил деловой настрой и почувствовал прилив сил.  
— Вертолет с правом пролета над городом? Высота принципиальна?  
  
— Думаю, нет. Но для гарантии — как можно ниже.  
  
— Окей. Вертолет я организую. Стоимость оборудования возмещу по документам.  
  
— А если на некоторое оборудование документы, скажем, потеряются?  
  
— Придумаешь что-нибудь. Целая печатная мастерская к твоим услугам.  
  
— По рукам, — ответил Коллин, с видимым наслаждением разворачивая огромную виртуальную панель над столом, снижая интенсивность света и одновременно потягиваясь.  
  
Ясон направился к двери, чтобы позвонить Надин и проверить, означает ли «любое время» звонки среди ночи.  
  
— Ясон, — остановил его в дверях Коллин. — Я уже стал забывать, как это — работать с тобой. И тогда-то было весело, но сейчас — картины, девушки, вертолеты?...  
  
— Полетаем? — усмехнулся Ясон.  
  
— Полетаем! — ответил Коллин, сделав замысловатый жест у виска, очень отдаленно похожий на то, как отдают честь. Ясон ответил ему таким же.  



	9. Chapter 9

Ясон дернулся, почувствовав, что голова наклонилась слишком низко, и он почти заснул. За окном машины проносились фонари, блеклые в предрассветных сумерках. Машину вел Марк, который оперативно отреагировал на сообщение Ясона и прилетел в «Q» около полуночи. Ясон пересказал ему сокращенную версию беседы с Лефевром, а при упоминании о флешке обошелся без ненужных подробностей.  
  
Через полчаса Марк, обмотанный проводами, скакал вокруг Коллина и поддерживал беседу, в которой Ясону были понятны два слова из трех. Привлечь Марка оказалось удачным решением — он учился в Школе Искусств в Бангкоке как раз тогда, когда виртуальные инсталляции были хитом тайского авангарда, и каждый связанный с искусством человек должен был хотя бы минимально разбираться в программировании. Марк, к счастью, был отличником. До Коллина ему было далеко, но разъемы кабелей он точно не путал.  
  
Они проработали до утра, и теперь Коллин направился к одному из небоскребов, на котором его ждал вертолет «Стерны», а Марк и Ясон двигались к некой точке на окраине Инсбрука, от которой планировали начинать поиски.  
  
Ясон попытался следить за дорогой, но снова почувствовал, что засыпает, когда его браслет завибрировал. Звонил Коллин. Изображение было странно синеватым, а голос звучал приглушенно.  
  
— Уже в воздухе, Коллин? Связь так себе, — ответил Ясон.  
  
— Так себе?! Ясон, это защищенный канал, который организовала нам Надин. Еще и с подавлением шума — на высоте довольно ветрено, знаешь ли. Кстати, Надин — мой пилот. Я передал ей привет от тебя. Где вы?  
  
— Двигаемся по шоссе на скорости около ста тридцати километров в час.  
  
— Отлично. Сейчас я пущу первый сигнал, и он определит район нахождения нашей флешки. Напоминаю, что ваша задача как можно быстрее попасть туда. Потом будет второй сигнал, который окончательно уничтожит флешку, но даст нам ее точные координаты. Готовы?  
  
— Через минуту будем у «бабочки», — ответил Марк, имея в виду развязку, которая позволяла кратчайшим путем попасть почти в любой район Инсбрука. Перед Ясоном развернулась карта Инсбрука — точно такая же сейчас должна была быть перед глазами у Коллина в небе над городом. Коллин начал обратный отсчет.  
  
После слова «ноль» перед глазами Ясона вспыхнул прозрачный зеленый круг, накрывший до боли знакомый ему район.  
  
— Волькенштайнгасс, — произнес Ясон, и Марк въехал на виадук и, заложив крутой вираж, поднялся на следующий уровень развязки. Вырулив в нужном направлении, он снова прибавил скорость. Стрелка спидометра трепыхалась рядом с цифрой двести.  
  
— Это же район «Q», правильно? — Ясон оценил, что вопросы Марк стал задавать уже после того, как свернул в нужную сторону.  
  
— Да, верно. Мне тоже любопытно, что это значит, — сказал Ясон. Коллин, видимо, хмыкнул, но из-за искажений связи звук получился больше похожим на шипение.  
  
Машина неслась по автостраде, пики гор на горизонте окрасило в розовый восходящее солнце. Ясон больше не чувствовал желания спать, усталость свернулась в серый клубок где-то в затылочной части черепа.  
  
Через двадцать минут машина пересекла границу района. Коллин снова начал обратный отсчет, и через несколько секунд на экране возникла яркая зеленая точка. Карта постепенно уточняла район все ближе и ближе к печатной мастерской, но в ходе приближения стало ясно, что точная геолокация находится где-то правее.  
  
— Что там? — спросил Марк.  
  
— Склад, — ответил Ясон.  
  
— И что это, черт возьми, означает? — спросил Коллин.  
  
— Сейчас узнаем, господа, — ответил Ясон. — Поверни здесь налево. И еще раз.  
  
Асфальтированная дорога оказалась порядком раздолбанной, и Марку пришлось сильно сбросить скорость. Автомобиль, крадучись, пробирался между колдобин, но Ясона все равно периодически подбрасывало. Через минуту они уперлись в порядком покореженные металлические ворота с несколькими тяжелыми замками, фиксирующими огромный засов, и небольшой дверью на уровне полуметра от земли, также с массивным замком.  
  
— Старый въезд, — прокомментировал Ясон. — Коллин, что мы можем сделать, чтобы отвлечь дронов? Или вырубить их?  
  
— Думаю.  
  
— А как вы проберетесь внутрь? — спросил Марк.  
  
— Грубой силой, — ответил Ясон. — Поскольку мы давно соседствуем с этим складом, я знаю, что они закрыли этот вход пару лет назад и так и не смогли снять и забетонировать двери. А сигнализацию на двери ставить не стали — над территорией кружат дроны, и их вполне достаточно, чтобы уберечь от кражи крупногабаритные контейнеры. Но бродяги все равно иногда на территорию пробираются и спят в них. Коллин?  
  
— Ясон, знаешь, это чертовски интересный вертолет. Мы с Надин сейчас организуем этим дронам развлечение в прямо противоположной части склада. Это даст тебе около трех минут свободного времени, потом они снова разбегутся по территории и будут искать нарушителей с особым рвением. Устроит тебя такой сценарий?  
  
— Думаю, да, — ответил Ясон, разглядывая карту. До нужного контейнера было всего метров триста. — Дайте мне немного времени подготовиться.  
  
Ясон вышел из машины и потянулся. Марк тоже вышел и, обогнув капот, подошел ближе.  
  
— Так как же мы попадем внутрь?  
  
— Не мы, а я, — ответил Ясон. — Я обещал тебе, что ничего нелегального не потребуется.  
  
— Но мне казалось, вам нужна помощь.  
  
— Мне бы пригодились твои очки. Можешь настроить их в режим тепловизора?  
  
— Легко, — ответил Марк и вернулся в машину. Ясон снял плащ, сложил его и закинул на переднее сиденье машины. В рубашке на улице было прохладно. Ясону не очень нравилось, что теперь каждому была видна перевязь и Зиг Зауэр в кобуре. Впрочем, бегать по складу в длинном светлом плаще ему нравилось еще меньше.  
  
Мысли, что он опять нарывается, Ясон старательно от себя гнал.  
  
Он подошел к двери и убедился, что большой замок порядком проржавел. Пары выстрелов должно было хватить, но, чтобы немного уменьшить шум, придется позаимствовать у Марка из машины подушку или подголовник. Повинуясь неожиданному порыву, Ясон уцепился за металлический штырь, фиксирующий замок. Штырь сначала не поддавался, а потом с удивительной легкостью вырвался из пазов, и Ясон еле успел поймать замок, отвалившийся от двери. И штырь, и замок были тщательно смазаны каким-то вонючим маслом, и Ясону стало понятно, как бездомные проникают внутрь.  
  
Подошедший Марк округлил глаза, когда Ясон осторожно положил замок на землю рядом с дверью и попытался вытереть руки о хлипкую траву. Это не сильно помогло, поэтому Ясону пришлось извернуться, чтобы двумя пальцами вынуть из кармана платок и привести его в непригодное для дальнейшего использования состояние.  
  
Ясон примерил очки, подготовленные Марком. Нежные краски утра исчезли, превратив окружающий мир в черно-белый комикс с градиентным свечением вокруг тепловых пятен. Тонкими зелеными линиями были прорисованы контуры предметов.  
  
— Можешь добавить карту с геолокацией в левый угол? — Марк еще немного поколдовал над своей виртуальной разверткой, и карта появилась.  
  
— Я буду видеть ту же картинку, что и вы на своем экране. Вывести ее Коллину?  
  
— Нет, не нужно, — ответил Ясон, подумав о присутствии Надин. — Если что-то пойдет не так — сообщи ему. И разверни машину — думаю, мы будем уезжать в спешке.  
  
Пока Марк разворачивался, Ясон успел разглядеть в небе точку, похожую на вертолет.  
  
— Коллин, я хочу отключить входящие сигналы. Выйду на связь, как только смогу.  
  
— Окей. Можем начинать?  
  
— Давай. Удачи.  
  
— Тебе тоже. Надин говорит, ты можешь досчитать до тридцати и не думать о дронах.  
  
— Принято. До связи, — ответил Ясон и отключился. Марк стоял рядом с ним. Ясон начал считать про себя, поверх очков наблюдая, как черная точка вертолета стремительно увеличивается и пикирует на дальний конец территории склада. Ясон плотно надел очки и на счет «тридцать» резким рывком открыл дверь в воротах и прыгнул внутрь. Вдалеке раздался странный хлопок, и дрон-обходчик, устремившийся было к Ясону, резко изменил направление движения и полетел на звук.  
  
В правой части экрана перед Ясоном возникли цифры, отсчитывающие обещанные ему три минуты. Ясон побежал вперед, следуя указаниям карты. Мимо тянулись груды контейнеров без всяких признаков жизни. Потратив немногим меньше минуты, Ясон остановился перед поворотом к нужному объекту и осторожно выглянул за угол.  
  
Оказалось, что сигнал привел его к старому трейлеру, который стоял, плотно прижимаясь к контейнерам с трех сторон. Колеса с него были сняты, и он возвышался над землей на каких-то распорках, больше походивших на тощие птичьи лапы. Перед входом в трейлер на какой-то бочке сидел крупный мужчина и, запрокинув голову, что-то пил. Тепловизор не показывал человекоподобных источников тепла вокруг, а внутри трейлера в его левом дальнем углу на полу лежала женщина или ребенок.  
  
Ясон достал пистолет и обошел контейнер, за которым прятался, чтобы оказаться к трейлеру ближе. Время неумолимо сокращалось, и живое существо на полу едва ощутимо вздрагивало, так что Ясон решил рискнуть. Он вышел из-за угла, собираясь начать диалог в стиле «поднять-руки-и-отойти-иначе-я-стреляю», и увидел, что ему несказанно повезло: мужчина стоял, отвернувшись лицом к противоположной стене, и до Ясона доносилось мощное журчание.  
  
Ясон в два прыжка приблизился к мужчине и с размаху врезал ему рукояткой по загривку, не слишком дозируя силу удара. Мужчина, крупный, но рыхлый и лысый, мягко осел на землю.  
  
Ясон открыл задвижку и запрыгнул в трейлер. На полу никого не было, но в дальнем конце стоял сундук. Ясон двинул по замку ногой несколько раз, и он слетел. Крышка открылась, Ясон снова взглянул поверх очков и в свернувшемся на дне сундука в комочек существе узнал Айрис. Ее глаза сузились от резкого света, и она закричала. Ясон быстро убрал пистолет в кобуру.  
  
Слова возникли сами, не из заторможенного мозга, а откуда-то из глубины подсознания.  
  
— Все хорошо, Айрис, успокойся, не кричи. Айрис, это я, Ясон. Все кончилось, все уже хорошо, — шептал он, бережно вынимая ее из сундука. Айрис замолчала, в ее глазах появилось узнавание, и она прижалась к Ясону всем телом и впилась руками в плечи так, что ногти царапнули кожу сквозь рубашку. Ясон вспомнил, что Лефевр говорил про боязнь замкнутых пространств, и неожиданно подумал, как в детстве вытащил кошку из ручья, и она вместо благодарности впилась ему в руку когтями, оставив глубокие царапины, заживавшие все лето.  
  
Продолжая успокаивающе шептать, Ясон прижал к себе Айрис, развернулся, стараясь ничего не задеть, и направился к выходу. Спрыгивая на землю с ценным грузом, он неудачно приземлился на левую ногу. Резкая боль разбудила жжение в ребрах. У Ясона оставалось тридцать секунд. Слева, едва различимые сквозь контейнеры, возникли три силуэта, двигавшиеся в сторону трейлера, — невысокий человечек в сопровождении двух крупных мужчин, и Ясон бросился обратно в сторону дверей.  
  
Тридцать секунд истекли как раз тогда, когда у Ясона за спиной послышались возмущенные возгласы, а потом и шорох стрекозиных крыльев дронов, различимый на самой грани восприятия. Ясон был у самой двери, когда сверху раздался предупредительный сигнал и громкий голос: «Вы находитесь на частной территории. Стойте на месте, иначе...» Из двери высунулся Марк с чем-то странным в руках, раздался негромкий хлопок, и дрон заткнулся.  
  
— Чем ты его? — спросил Ясон, перелезая.  
  
— Жидкие гвозди. В квартире ремонт, — ответил Марк, закрывая за Ясоном дверь и вешая замок обратно.  
  
— В машину, — сказал Ясон, и Марк рванул вперед, открыл заднюю дверь. Ясон аккуратно посадил Айрис — она смотрела на него невидящими глазами. Ее рука вцепилась в рукав рубашки мертвой хваткой, и Ясону пришлось подвинуть ее и сесть рядом на заднее сиденье.  
Марк сел на водительское кресло и поехал вперед на максимально возможной скорости. Когда они вырвались на нормальную дорогу, он спросил:  
  
— Поедем в больницу?  
  
Айрис задрожала. Боль в ноге и в ребрах усилилась с падением уровня адреналина, и мысли Ясона некстати лениво проворачивались внутри черепной коробки.  
  
— Нет. Поедем к тебе.  
  
— Ко мне? — изумился Марк.  
  
— Мой адрес они знают. Где сейчас живет Айрис — не знаю я. А тебя в этой истории пока нет. И отключи, пожалуйста, все девайсы, которые сможешь. Нужно немного подумать.  
  
Марк, после короткого раздумья, свернул на очередном перекрестке.  
  
Ясон посмотрел на Айрис. На ее шее отпечаталась чья-то рука, а между ключицами горел след от недавнего ожога. Видимо, когда она лежала, дракон прижался к коже и взорвался прямо на ней. Айрис казалась беззащитной и маленькой, и Ясона накрыло неожиданной волной болезненно-острой нежности.  
  
Марк сказал, что в багажнике у него лежит плед для пикников, и Ясон неловко, работая только одной рукой — вторую не отпускала Айрис, — сумел вытащить плед и накрыл им девушку. Дрожь Айрис понемногу стихала. Ясон замечал обеспокоенные взгляды голубых глаз Марка, который наблюдал за ними в зеркало заднего вида.  
  
— У тебя есть какое-нибудь успокоительное? И обезболивающее? — спросил Ясон.  
  
— Под сиденьем стандартная аптечка водителя, устроит?  
  
— Вполне, — ответил Ясон, думая о хай-теке, который прекрасно решал обе проблемы сразу, хотя и ненадолго.  
  
Движение на автостраде было довольно оживленным, близилось начало рабочего дня. Айрис дремала, положив голову на плечо Ясона.


	10. Chapter 10

Когда Ясон с помощью Марка уложил Айрис в спальне — с открытыми настежь окнами и беспрерывным шумом машин, он наконец-то смог оглядеться. Марк снимал небольшую квартирку в районе новостроек с маленькой спальней и просторной кухней-гостиной. Глухую стену напротив двух больших окон занимало огромное панно с изображением гаруды, парящей над океаном. Панно было закрыто дорогой и едва заметной пленкой, обеспечивающей защиту от выцветания.  
  
— Тайское? — спросил Ясон, чувствуя, что это панно не столько является предметом искусства, сколько обладает безусловной ценностью для его хозяина.  
  
— Да. Рисовали вместе с мамой, когда я собирался поступать в Школу Искусств. Ничего особенного, но очень вдохновляет.  
  
Ясон кивнул и спросил:  
  
— Как тебе удалось его довезти?  
  
— О, это была целая история! — улыбнулся Марк. — В итоге меня спасло то, что холст удалось снять и свернуть, и уже заново натянуть здесь на раму. Иначе стоимость перелета этого панно обошлась бы мне во всю королевскую стипендию. Сделать вам кофе? И что мы теперь будем делать?  
  
— Лучше стакан воды и таблетку. А делать — пока ничего. Нам нужно, чтобы Айрис пришла в себя и кое-что нам рассказала.  
  
— Думаю, «Стерна» с легкостью отследит нас.  
  
— И да, и нет. Саботаж в стиле Коллина — достаточно неприятная штука, чтобы обеспечить нам часов двенадцать форы. Скажи, где я могу поспать полтора часа? Меня устроит любая горизонтальная поверхность.  
  
— Ложитесь здесь, — сказал Марк, показывая на диван рядом с панно. — Я сейчас точно не смогу уснуть и немного посижу на кухне.  
  
— Мне кажется, тебе тоже стоит перехватить пару часов. Но уговаривать не стану. Пожалуйста, постарайся не выходить в сеть и ни с кем не связываться.  
  
— Не вопрос, мне есть, чем заняться офф-лайн, — ответил Марк.  
  
Ясон поставил будильник и через пару минут отключился.  
  
Он просыпался несколько раз: сначала когда зафырчала кофеварка, и Марк быстро заставил ее замолчать, чтобы не мешать Ясону. Потом где-то через час, чтобы увидеть, как Марк спит, положив голову на кухонный стол, а солнечный луч лежит светлым пятном у него на затылке и просвечивает насквозь стеклянную чашку с недопитым кофе. И третий раз, уже окончательно, вслушиваясь в тихий женский голос.  
  
Он открыл глаза. Судя по по тому, что солнечные лучи переползли со стола на пол, он спал дольше, чем планировал. Ясон увидел Айрис с влажными волосами, стоящую рядом со столом в светло- сером свитере и джинсах — и то и другое явно принадлежало Марку и было ей велико. В руках она держала кружку. Марк стоял у плиты и что-то готовил. Айрис встретилась глазами с Ясоном и произнесла:  
  
— Он проснулся.  
  
Марк обернулся, чтобы сказать «доброе утро», и продолжил колдовать у плиты. Пахло ванилью. Ясон успел заметить, что часы на плите показывали начало двенадцатого.  
  
Он попытался встать и охнул от накрывшей его волны боли в растревоженных ребрах. Нога, на которую он вчера так неудачно приземлился, слегка распухла. Поморщившись, Ясон сумел встать. Айрис налила стакан воды и протянула ему какую-то таблетку.  
  
— Что это? — спросил Ясон, разрывая упаковку с какими-то символами.  
  
— У Марка нашлось кое-что посильнее. Не переживай, это не наркотик, но горечь изрядная. Эта штуковина гарантировано поможет тебе продержаться еще 24 часа. Нам надо кое-что вернуть. Кое-что мое.  
  
— «Расплавленное солнце»? — спросил Ясон невнятно, держа таблетку в зубах, чтобы она не прикоснулась к языку.  
  
Айрис фыркнула.  
  
— Ну уж нет! У меня есть кое-что получше.  
  
Ясон заметил, что в Айрис не осталось и следа той беззащитности, которая так тронула его утром. Эта резкая перемена поставила его в тупик, но избавиться от тревожного желания защитить ее было облегчением. Ясон снова мог позволить себе расслабиться и занять роль заинтересованного наблюдателя, не копаясь в собственных эмоциях.  
  
— Будильник звонил три раза, но Вы не проснулись, поэтому я его вырубил, — влез в разговор Марк, ставя на стол тарелки. — Господин Ховард, я сказал Айрис, что Вы говорили с Лефевром.  
  
Ясон кивнул и ответил:  
  
— Пожалуйста, называй меня Ясоном. Господин Ховард, после того, как я спал на твоем диване, звучит слишком официально.  
  
— Хорошо, Ясон. А еще я сделал панкейки, давайте позавтракаем?  
  
Завтрак получился довольно странным. Марк исподтишка поглядывал на Айрис и настороженно молчал, иногда отвечая на ее редкие вопросы. Ясону говорить или поддерживать светскую беседу не хотелось, поэтому он наблюдал за Айрис в открытую, желая полностью удовлетворить свое любопытство, на котором так хотелось сыграть Лефевру.  
  
Та странная сосредоточенная собранность, которая привлекла Ясона в Айрис с первой встречи, снова сгущалась вокруг нее как грозовые тучи. То, что он принимал за результат неумеренного приема хай-тека, — резковатые движения и короткие фразы, — на поверку оказалось, скорее, ее привычным поведением. Расширенные зрачки, как выяснил Марк, были результатом специфической коррекции зрения, которая позволяла использовать виртуальные панели, не надевая очки, что казалось Айрис более удобным для работы. Иногда ее взгляд на пару секунд расфокусировался, и Ясону становилось жутко любопытно, что происходит внутри ее черепной коробки: Айрис работает, используя еще какие-нибудь киберпротезы, о наличии которых он может только догадываться, или просто задумывается о чем-то.  
  
Марк был в восхищении. Он прятал свой восторг за отстраненной доброжелательностью, и Ясона это от души забавляло. Когда с едой было почти покончено, Ясон спросил:  
  
— Куда нам нужно ехать?  
  
— На мою старую квартиру. Я оставила последний кусок кода там, а все остальное успела перекачать в «Стерну», так что эти придурки все равно опоздали.  
  
— Где они тебя нашли? И кто такие «эти придурки»?  
  
— Демьен не сказал вам о Киме? — изумилась Айрис. Изумление у нее было очень занятное: брови поползли вверх, хотя голос был абсолютно спокойным. Ясон решил, что кроме клаустрофобии у Айрис есть еще пара диагнозов.  
  
— Сказал, — ответил Ясон. — Более того, я и господин Ким знакомы лично. И еще Версандез.  
  
— Версандез?.. — эхом повторила Айрис. — Причем тут Версандез?! Хм... Ладно, я не об этом. Два козла из числа рабочих рук Кима вломились ко мне вчера вечером в Пятерку и увезли оттуда, накачав чем-то. Я проснулась уже в этом гробу и довольно долго кричала, потом слушала их разговоры — они ждали Кима, который все никак не мог приехать. Потом прямо на мне взорвалась твоя долбанная флешка. — Марк округлил глаза на слове «твоя» и посмотрел на Ясона, тот тихо ответил «потом». — И еще через какое-то время появился ты.  
  
Ясон подумал, что ему хотелось тоже вытаращить глаза, но в связи с другими словами Айрис.  
  
— Ты все это время была в Пятерке?  
  
— Ага, — ответила Айрис, рисуя вилкой загадочные узоры в остатках соуса. — Есть квартира прямо на уровне офиса «Стерны». Я ее давно присмотрела. — Она подняла глаза на Ясона. — Когда мы сможем забрать мой код?  
  
Они собрались довольно быстро. Захлопывая дверь квартиры, Марк опомнился и спросил:  
— Айрис, там остались твои вещи. Может, тебе стоит взять их с собой?  
  
Айрис скривилась и ответила:  
  
— Не хочу даже вспоминать об этом ящике. Сожги их.  



	11. Chapter 11

Айрис немного поколдовала над замком, и они вошли в квартиру в доме, куда два дня назад приводил Ясона Тревис. Квартира была, действительно, похожа на ангар для небольшого самолета: огромное помещение, практически без мебели, с большими окнами, выходящими во двор. Пол из белого паркета, стены, отделанные пробкой и тоже выкрашенные в белый цвет, белый потолок и простые лампы — это было похоже на балетную студию или художественную мастерскую, но, к счастью, не рождало ассоциаций с больничной палатой. На стене напротив окон ютились две двери, которые становились заметны не сразу. Видимо, там скрывались спальня и ванная.  
  
В дальнем конце напротив входа стоял эргономичный стул и стол с интегрированной виртуальной панелью и еще каким-то безумным количеством незнакомых Ясону наворотов. Айрис скинула слишком большие для нее кроссовки, выданные Марком, и стремительным шагом направилась в дальний конец комнаты, где с видимым облегчением забралась на стул с ногами и, уютно устроившись, развернула все необходимые панели.  
  
Такого виртуального экрана не было даже у Коллина.  
  
Ясон вздохнул и приземлился на какую-то белую подушку, лежавшую на полу. Нога отозвалась резкой болью, и ему пришлось какое-то время искать удобную позу. Он наблюдал за мерцанием экрана и сосредоточенной Айрис.  
  
Марк сначала прислонился к стене, а потом тоже опустился на одну из подушек. Ясон решил, что мягкая белая поверхность, рядом с которой он сидит, на самом деле является кроватью, и подумал, что ночью мерцание экрана вполне напоминает звезды. Интересный способ борьбы с клаустрофобией.  
  
Через пару минут Айрис откинулась в кресле. Экраны заполнил значок ожидания.  
  
— Заливаешь на диск? — спросил Марк.  
  
— Да, — ответила Айрис. — Это «Расплавленное солнце», которое мне больше не нужно. Неинтересно.  
  
— Почему же не сотрешь?  
  
Айрис с очередным фирменным выражением лица — брови вверх, губы сжаты, — посмотрела на Марка и ответила:  
  
— Ну я же его уже сделала. Сотру я — он появится в голове у кого-нибудь другого. Всегда лучше себя обезопасить.  
  
— Что такое «Расплавленное солнце»? — спросил Ясон.  
  
— А Демьен разрешил мне это рассказывать? — спросила Айрис. Было видно, что говорить о «Расплавленном солнце» ей было неинтересно.  
  
— Мне разрешил, — ответил Ясон, — и про новую программу тоже. Я хочу понять, почему она лучше. Я знаю, что это связано с самолетами. Тебе ведь не просто так понравилось фото Тревиса с самолетом в пустыне?  
  
Ясон почувствовал, что задал правильный вопрос, и Айрис начала говорить:  
  
— Все просто: системы управления автоматически изменяют аэродинамический профиль крыла за счет постоянных коррекций органов управления в ходе полета. То есть закрылки и интерцепторы движутся без вмешательства экипажа, автоматически оптимизируя расход топлива.  
  
Ясон кивнул и старательно пытался уловить за терминами идею. Практика общения с современными художниками, которые сыпали названиями уникальных материалов или бог-знает-чего, использованного при создании произведения, очень помогала.  
  
— Идея стара, как мир, но не слишком проста в реализации. Если управление адаптивными элементами будет утрачено на одном полукрыле, изменение профиля другого полукрыла приведет к асимметричной подъемной тяге. — Айрис изобразила ладонями крылья и резко повернула одну ладонь. — Бац! Самолетик сломался!  
  
Управление осуществляет компьютер, оценивая текущий вес самолета, воздушные потоки вокруг него, статистические данные, погодные карты и массу других бесполезных сведений. Пару лет назад одна компания заявила, что близка к прорыву, и Европейское агентство воздушного транспорта запросило детальный анализ возможных отказов разрабатываемых элементов крыла изменяемой формы и связанных с этим опасностей. Компания подала расчетное обоснование и сделала головной объект, который сделал два полета и неожиданно исчез. Больше никто так близко к реализации не подбирался.  
  
Тот самолет, который заснял Тревис, был перекошен, что подтвердило нашу теорию: их подвела асимметричная тяга, и это ошибка кода, — произнесла Айрис и крутанулась на стуле обратно к столу. Перекачивание завершилось, и теперь руки Айрис снова порхали в воздухе над панелями, которые реагировали на действия короткими вспышками.  
  
— В стандартном случае мы используем принцип кворумирования: одновременно работают 3 или 4 системы, и команда одобряется, если большая часть систем ее запрашивает. «Расплавленное солнце» работает по этому же принципу, просто сделана лучше, намного лучше, и позволяет сильно минимизировать процент ошибок. Поскольку дизайн самолета разрабатывается параллельно со всем программным обеспечением, я могу потребовать изменений конструкции, чтобы обеспечить надежность кода.  
  
— Значит, то фото натолкнуло тебя на новую идею? — спросил Ясон.  
  
— Фото? — изумилась Айрис. — Конечно, нет! На идею меня натолкнул хай-тек.  
  
На экране возникла абстрактная картинка в стиле раннего Джаспера Джонса. Ясон терпеливо ждал продолжения и обдумывал, как провести разговор с Марком на тему хай-тека.  
  
— Поставила перекачиваться. Не хочу передавать по воздуху пока, — сообщила Айрис.  
  
— Как тебе удалось не подсесть с такой частотой замен?  
  
— Подсесть? — озадаченно спросила Айрис. — Мне кажется, с двух раз не подсядешь...  
  
— С одного раза в неделю — гарантированно подсядешь.  
  
— Я попробовала всего один раз. Мне не понравилось — твой хай-тек мешал думать, но когда я залезла в код, я обнаружила, что это что-то невероятное! Я пробовала лайт и хай-тек пару лет назад, но твой был совсем другой. Там картинка в основе.  
  
— Объясни, — подтолкнул ее Ясон. Айрис была похожа на ребенка: чувствуя интерес слушателя, она могла болтать без остановки.  
  
— У обычного хай-тека изображение собирается из рандомно окрашиваемых пикселей. А у твоего — настоящая картина, созданная не компьютером, а человеком. Просто изображение разбито и перемешано. Не знаю, как это сказывается на накротических свойствах продукта, но сделано прикольно. Твой автор оригинально увязывает изображение и звук. Это не ты, случаем? — спросила Айрис, глядя на Марка.  
  
Марк зарделся и замотал головой:  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Неважно. — Айрис снова переключилась на Ясона. — Я покупала у тебя товар, чтобы собрать пару цельных картинок. И у меня получилось, — с гордостью сообщила она. Окна затемнились, и на белой стене возникла проекция абстрактной картины в нескольких оттенках серого. Следующую картинку Айрис вывела на окна, и Ясон понял, почему: в размытых неярких пятнах, казалось, можно было различить здания и машины, на которые автор смотрел сквозь пыльное стекло высотного здания. Однако изображение сохраняло ту удивительную степень детализации, при которой однозначного ответа на то, абстракция это или, наоборот, фигуративное искусство — дать было нельзя. Остальные картины произвели на Ясона меньшее впечатление.  
  
— Можешь мне их перекинуть? — спросил Ясон.  
  
— Легко, — ответила Айрис, и на часах Ясона почти мгновенно возникли миниатюры полученных картинок.  
  
— Ты как-то использовала эту идею? — спросил он. — С разбиением картины на части?  
  
— Ох, если бы ты хоть чуточку в этом понимал... — с тоской протянула Айрис. — Ну, типа, да. На самом деле это нечто принципиально новое. Я придумала, как разбить информацию на кусочки, чтобы она лучше переваривалась бортовым компьютером. Не уверена, что вы сможете это оценить, но... мой код вместо четырех миллионов строк стал занимать всего два миллиона. И это не предел оптимизации.  
  
Она замолчала, снова погрузившись в себя. Ясон отметил, что когда Айрис пользовалась своими имплантами, в ее глазах можно было различить красноватые отсветы.  
  
— Здесь еще минут десять работы, я пока сгоняю в душ и переоденусь, — сообщила она, сползла с кресла и исчезла за одной из дверей.  
  
Ясон раздумывал над тем, знал ли он Художника до того, как тот занялся хай-теком, когда Марк нарушил молчание.  
  
— Если что, я в курсе про хай-тек. Елена однажды сказала, что у вас с ним особые отношения «исторически», но пояснять не стала. Вообще, хай-тек разрешен даже где-то...  
  
Ясон усмехнулся. Деликатная Елена не рассказала и половину истории.  
  
— Марк, ты употребляешь хай-тек?  
  
— Нет, конечно, нет!  
  
— Тогда зачем ты его оправдываешь? Это достаточно дурацкий способ продемонстрировать лояльность, поэтому заткнись. Пожалуйста.  
  
Марк смущенно поник.  
  
— У меня действительно свои отношения с хай-теком. И с хардом, если быть до конца честным. Длительные. Довольно. Но то, что я продаю хай-тек сейчас, не имеет никакого отношения к моему прошлому. Это необходимый вспомогательный бизнес. Всем нужна «крыша».  
  
— Мне показалось, что Коллин — ваш друг.  
  
— Друг. И партнер по бизнесу. И это два разных Коллина.  
  
— Почему вы даете его своим же клиентам? Тревису, например?  
  
— Это достаточно прибыльно.  
  
— Да ну нет, неправда. Извините, Ясон, это не все. Вы же заботитесь о них. Я не понимаю.  
  
«Простота. Наивность и... немного искренности. Вроде, это еще никому не мешало».  
  
— Скажем так. Я хочу, чтобы то, что они принимают, было хотя бы чистым. Такой ответ устроит?  
  
— Мне надо подумать, — ответил Марк.  
  
— Это достаточно наглый способ общения со своим работодателем, — ответил Ясон.  
  
— Учитывая, что я, в теории, могу на вас настучать в полицию, могу себе это позволить. Конечно, вы все успеете уничтожить и вообще... Но головную боль это вам точно обеспечит.  
  
— Интеллигентный шантаж. У тебя большое будущее.  
  
Айрис вернулась — с волосами, мокрыми только на затылке, и по-прежнему в свитере Марка, который теперь выглядел как короткое платье.  
  
— Окей, — произнесла она, вынув из стола маленькую звездочку на цепочке, в которой тяжело было распознать карту памяти. Она надела цепочку и спрятала под свитер. — А здесь — «Расплавленное солнце», произнесла она, показывая на черную коробочку на столе.  
  
В эту секунду раздалась звонкая трель домофона, и Ясон, видимо, слегка заторможенный после ночных приключений, не успел остановить Айрис, когда она привычным движением ответила на звонок.  
  
Под дверью стояли Ким, Версандез и два знакомых Ясону бугая.  
  
Айрис ойкнула и выключила связь, но было уже поздно.  
  
Проклиная собственную нерасторопность и некстати подвернутую ногу, Ясон встал. В мозгу тикал счетчик, неумолимо отсчитывающий секунды, необходимые Киму, чтобы вскрыть дверь и подняться в апартаменты Айрис.  
  
— Потуши экраны и открой окна, — сказал Ясон, — быстро.  
  
Айрис махнула рукой, и комната приняла тот же вид, что и был, когда они вошли. Идея пришла неожиданно.  
  
— Отойди в сторону, — сказал Ясон. Айрис не поняла.  
  
— К стене! — скомандовал Ясон, и Айрис наконец рванулась с места. Ясон смахнул черный кубик накопителя на белую поверхность кровати. За дверью послышались громкие звуки. Ясон вытащил пистолет, снял с предохранителя и расстрелял почти полную обойму в стол.  
  
Немая сцена следующих секунд доставила ему несказанное удовольствие.  
  
Влетевший в дверь при последних выстрелах, Ким застыл с пистолетом в руке и смотрел на дымящийся и искрящий стол, демонстрировавший во всей красе предсмертные конвульсии навороченной системы. На азиатском лице Кима медленно появлялось вполне европейское понимание проблемы.  
  
Айрис медленно сползала по стене. Волосы застревали в грубой фактуре шпатлевки и делали ее похожей на классические изображения Медузы Горгоны. Задравшийся серый свитер приоткрыл кружевное белье.  
  
Марк застыл в странной позе — когда Ясон начал стрелять, он, видимо, хотел прикрыть собой Айрис, но действия Ясона коренным образом изменили его планы.  
  
Вошедший Версандез был непроницаемо спокоен, бугаи, — один с кастетом, другой, как и Ким, с пистолетом в руке, вообще не осознали, в чем проблема, но бросаться вперед не спешили.  
  
Ясон вернул пистолет в кобуру и достал пачку сигарет.  
  
— День добрый, господин Ким, — произнес Ясон. — Как видите, Айрис нашлась. Могу я предложить вам закурить?  
  
— Не откажусь, — ответил Ким, доставая сигарету из протянутой пачки, и раскурил ее от древней газовой зажигалки Ясона. Ясон тоже с удовольствием затянулся. Струйки дыма потянулись к датчикам на потолке, и система пискнула, собираясь запаниковать, но Айрис коротким движением руки заставила ее умолкнуть. В ближайшей стене открылась дверь, и на пол высыпали три робота-уборщика. Два с угрюмой методичностью подбирали проводки и детали пластика от мертвой рабочей панели, складывали их в кучку и затирали серые следы от искр на полу. Третий прошелся между Ясоном и Кимом, подобрав осыпавшийся пепел и застыл рядом, ожидая следующую порцию.  
  
— В нашу прошлую встречу вы что-то говорили про «Расплавленное солнце», — нарушил молчание Ясон.  
  
— Да, господин Ховард. Я полагаю, вы уже обладаете достаточной информацией о нем.  
  
— Вы правы, господин Ким. Поэтому я бы хотел знать, сколько оно на самом деле стоит.  
  
— Кажется, вы сейчас не в том положении, чтобы торговаться.  
  
— Ты что, работаешь на Кима? — ахнула Айрис. Ясон ее проигнорировал.  
  
— Вам кажется, господин Ким, — сказал Ясон. — У меня есть последняя и единственная версия «Расплавленного солнца». Так сколько это стоит, господин Ким?  
  
— Как я могу знать, что эта версия единственная и последняя?  
  
— Полагаю, на то, что она единственная, вам наплевать. Пусть это будет приятным бонусом к покупке. Она точно последняя в этой комнате. Как вы видели, компьютер, на котором работала Айрис, неремонтопригоден. А удостовериться, что это «Расплавленное солнце», вы сможете сразу же, как только переведете устраивающую меня сумму на мой счет. Не уходя из этой комнаты.  
  
— С чего вы решили, что я на это соглашусь, господин Ховард, а не пристрелю вас?  
  
— Во-первых, мы с вами бизнесмены, а не бандиты, господин Ким. Во-вторых, я уверен, что у вас есть полномочия и соответствующий бюджет, чтобы купить эту разработку «Стерны» у Айрис. Она не согласилась ее продать, зато согласился я. Это же не ваши личные деньги, поэтому вряд ли это должно вас смущать. Более того, мне кажется, вас просили провести эту операцию тихо, а вы уже порядком нашумели. Еще три трупа вряд ли улучшат вашу ситуацию.  
  
— «Стерна» будет вас преследовать. Как вы планируете скрыться, господин Ховард?  
  
— А это не ваша забота, господин Ким. Вы же показали, что неплохо осведомлены обо мне, значит, прекрасно понимаете, что у меня есть возможность исчезнуть.  
  
Ким задумчиво кивнул. Ясону было очень интересно, о какой такой «возможности исчезнуть» подумал Ким, потому что самому Ясону они в голову пока не приходили.  
  
Ким убрал пистолет и назвал сумму, которая была в четыре раза меньше суммы, предложенной Лефевром за Айрис. Ясон хмыкнул и назвал свою.  
  
— И это последняя цена. Я думаю, у вас, господин Ким, есть полномочия и на большее, но я обычно не беру более тринадцати процентов с одной продажи.  
  
— По рукам, — сказал Ким. — Два дополнительных условия: транзакция будет произведена, но сумма разморозится, только когда мой специалист удостоверится, что это действительно «Расплавленное солнце». И мы проверим, чтобы вы ничего больше из этой квартиры не унесли. Никаких носителей, ничего. Вы уйдете, а мы... проведем здесь своего рода дезинфекцию.  
  
— Хорошо, господин Ким. Приступайте. И, будьте добры, не нервируйте лишний раз Айрис, у нее был тяжелый день.  
  
Ясон перекинул Киму координаты счета, и Ким произвел все требуемые операции. Ясону пришло уведомление. Он докурил и, вспомнив об обещанной «дезинфекции», без сожаления бросил окурок на пол. Робот-уборщик покрутил окурок в манипуляторах и запихал его себе внутрь.  
  
Ясон поднял с пола черный куб информационного носителя и протянул Киму:  
  
— Проверяйте.  
  
Ким с абсолютным спокойствием передал куб Версандезу. Бугаи чувствовали свою бесполезность и откровенно скучали.  
  
Версандез поколдовал над кубом и перед ним возникла виртуальная панель.  
  
— Требует код, — сказал он.  
  
— Код, господин Ховард, — обратился к Ясону Ким. Ясон подошел к Айрис, все так же сидевшей на полу. Рядом с ней привалился Марк. Ясон присел на корточки и слегка поморщился от боли в ноге.  
  
— Айрис, скажи, пожалуйста, код.  
  
— Да пошел ты, — сказал Айрис.  
  
— Айрис, это хорошая сделка. Поверь мне.  
  
— Ага. Ты гребешь бабло лопатой, а я остаюсь ни с чем. И ты расхерачил мой рабочий комп!  
  
— Я компенсирую тебе стоимость компа. Главное, что ты уйдешь отсюда живой, и господа Ким и Версандез больше не будут проявлять к тебе особого интереса.  
  
— Да что ты?! — ответила Айрис. Она снова напомнила Ясону тонущую кошку, которая готова вцепиться в него мертвой хваткой острых когтей. — Меня Лефевр выкинет к черту.  
  
— Да что ты? — иронично переспросил Ясон. — Тебе не кажется, что у тебя все хорошо? Ты же гений. Вернешься в «Стерну» в полном здравии, готовая творить что-то... хм... «принципиально новое» и не имеющее пока названия.  
  
В глазах Айрис начало разгораться понимание.  
  
— Да, я выдающаяся, Демьен так говорит… Они возьмут только «Расплавленное солнце»? А меня оставят в живых? И позволят уйти? Почему ты им веришь?  
  
— Потому что им наплевать на нас, Айрис. Им нужна твоя программа. Их заказчику нужно именно «Расплавленное солнце». А не убивать нас легче, чем убивать. Теперь назови, пожалуйста, код.  
  
— Эй, Верзилас, — громко обратилась к Версандезу Айрис. — Записывай, повторять не буду, — и назвала длинную комбинацию из букв, цифр и знаков.  
  
Свечение виртуального экрана перед Версандезом стало зеленым, и он погрузился в ряды знаков.  
  
— Умница, — сказал Ясон, притянув к себе Айрис, поцеловал ее в шею и прошептал: — Придумай, как ничего не взять с собой. Они будут проверять.  
  
Отстранившись, он увидел, что лицо Марка стало пунцовым. Близость Айрис в сером свитере на голое тело с этим ее сладким запахом и адреналин, а теперь и откровенный жест Ясона явно вызвали у Марка возбуждение, которое казалось ему совершенно неуместным.  
  
Ясон вернулся к Киму и закурил следующую сигарету. Ким отказался.  
  
— Вы правда думаете, что Айрис сможет еще что-то создать? Зависимость от хай-тека достаточно трудно поддается лечению. К тому же отсутствие клиента — урон для вашего маленького бизнеса.  
  
— Ради искусства приходится идти на жертвы, — ответил Ясон. — Есть несколько гениальных художников, которые работали под хай-теком или хардом. Недолго, но очень ярко. Если вас заинтересует, могу прислать вам несколько каталогов.  
  
— Не думаю, господин Ховард, что мы с Вами скоро встретимся. После этого дела я планирую исчезнуть довольно надолго. А может, и навсегда. Вы, вероятно, тоже. И, полагаю, что Вам придется расстаться с «Арго» — Лефевр не пожалеет средств, чтобы разрушить Ваш бизнес. Не думаю, что эта красотка сможет Вас от него защитить. Надежнее залечь на дно — где-нибудь на китайском курорте. Или на тайском, это уж на Ваш вкус.  
  
— Возможно, — ответил Ясон, привалившись к остывшим останкам стола и скрестив руки на груди.  
  
На проверку у Версандеза ушло около получаса. Наконец, он свернул окно и сообщил:  
— Все в порядке, господин Ким. Это «Расплавленное солнце». Код немного сыроват, но доработку с имеющимися данными может осуществить любой квалифицированный специалист.  
  
Айрис фыркнула.  
  
— Ага, счаз. Любой.  
  
— Отлично, господин Ховард, — сказал Ким, набирая код на своей панели. — Рад, что нам удалось решить все мирно. Приятно было иметь с вами дело.  
  
Ясон получил оповещение о поступлении средств на счет и пожал протянутую руку Кима.  
  
— Взаимно, господин Ким.  
  
— Теперь завершим оставшиеся формальности. Господин Ховард, господин Марк, прошу вас выложить все имеющиеся предметы из карманов. Ян, Вин, проверьте, пожалуйста, наших партнеров, чтобы они случайно не забрали что-то с собой.  
  
Ясон выгрузил из кармана на пол ключи, зажигалку, пачку сигарет и кошелек и положил на пол. Марк последовал его примеру.  
  
— Снимите, пожалуйста, обувь, — сказал Версандез.  
  
Ян и Вин, несмотря на свой бандитский вид, явно обладали определенными навыками обыска и достаточно профессионально прощупали Ясона и Марка и осмотрели ботинки. Яну — или Вину? — не понравилась флеш-карта, болтавшаяся на связке ключей Марка, и он передал ее Версандезу. Версандез достал из портфеля похожее на фен устройство и приложил флешку к нему, после чего вернул ее Марку.  
  
— Ого! — воскликнула Айрис. — Этой штукой ты хочешь зачистить мою квартиру? — и потом добавила, обращаясь к Марку:  
  
— Надеюсь, на этой флешке не было ничего такого, что ты не сможешь восстановить. Потому что после такой «дезинфекции» тебе, вероятнее всего, придется ее выбросить.  
  
Марк поморщился.  
  
— Теперь вы, Айрис, — обратился к ней Ким.  
  
— Ты что, издеваешься, коротышка придурочный?! Где я, по-твоему, могла спрятать банк данных такого размера, чтобы там хоть что-то убралось? — Айрис похлопала босыми ногами по полу.  
  
— Нам нужно вас обыскать. — Вин и Ян с готовностью двинулись к Айрис, но она сорвала с себя свитер и бросила его в лицо Версандезу, оставшись только в кружевных трусиках.  
  
— Есть еще вопросы? — сказала она, подняв волосы и медленно повернувшись вокруг себя. Ясон наслаждался сценкой, Марк опять стал темно-пунцовым, и ему явно было тесновато в штанах, да и Вин и Ян с удовольствием продолжили бы обыск, но поводов явно не было.  
  
Версандез, абсолютно невозмутимый, подошел к Айрис и протянул ей свитер, который она презрительно взяла и стала разворачивать. Ясон, внимательно наблюдавший за ней, все-таки заметил запутавшуюся в петлях золотую звезду.  
  
Ясон и Марк забрали свои вещи и проследовали к выходу.  
  
— Можно хоть обуюсь? — спросила Айрис, показывая на какие-то плоские сандалии с кучей тонких ремешков. Ким, не увидев повода для беспокойства, кивнул.  
  
Вин — или Ян? — сопроводил их до машины Марка и, проследив, чтобы они все туда загрузились, вернулся в дом.  
  
— Куда поедем? — спросил Марк.  
  
— В «Стерну», — ответил Ясон, растекшийся по сиденью.  
  
— Ну и сука ты, Ясон, — заключила Айрис. — «Расплавленное солнце» было мне как ребенок. Тебе этого не понять. Детей не продают.  
  
— Ну, знаешь, выросших детей надо отпускать в свободное плавание рано или поздно.  
  
— Посмотрим, как ты выпутаешься у Демьена, — прошипела Айрис. — И ты мне должен за стол.  
  
Ясон улыбнулся ей в ответ и начал оперативно строчить кому-то послание.  



	12. Chapter 12

Лефевр хохотал. От души, как обычно смеются в хорошей компании. Айрис негодовала. Марк недоумевал и запоминал схему.  
  
— Подведем итог, — сказал Лефевр, отсмеявшись. — Ты вернул мне Айрис вместе с новой программой, а Киму продал «Расплавленное солнце». За сколько, кстати?  
  
— Коммерческая тайна, — невозмутимо ответил Ясон. В душе он готов был посмеяться вместе с Лефевром, но решил оставить это до приватного разговора, а пока надо было собраться с силами и завершить игру.  
  
— Ладно. Тогда я разблокирую счет номер один, — продолжил Лефевр. — В полном объеме. А счет номер два... Айрис, какую часть кода ты принесла? В объеме?  
  
— Одну шестую где-то. Но Ясон уже получил... — Лефевр поднес палец к губам и шикнул на Айрис, она замолчала.  
  
— Ясон, второй счет — на одну шестую твой.  
  
— Демьен, извини, но вряд ли это будет честно. Можно подумать, что без этой одной шестой ваша программа будет работать. Я сэкономил «Стерне» гораздо больше времени и денег, чем одна шестая кода по объему.  
  
— Разумно, — ответил Демьен. — Твоя цена?  
  
— Скажем, одна треть.  
  
— Двадцать пять процентов?  
  
— Демьен, для безопасника ты чертовски плохо считаешь. Тридцать три.  
  
— Двадцать пять.  
  
— Хорошо, двадцать пять, и ты назовешь мне реальную цифру, сколько этот код стоит.  
  
— Не могу, коммерческая тайна, — вернул Ясону его же ответ Лефевр. — Тем более, как ты уже понял, все будет зависеть от опытно-конструкторских работ и испытаний. Если эта штука не упадет под Дубаем...  
  
— Не упадет, я же гений, — вставила Айрис. — И Ясон должен мне рабочую станцию.  
  
— Двадцать пять процентов минус рабочая станция.  
  
— Двадцать пять процентов минус рабочая станция плюс все дополнительные расходы.  
  
— Окей. Надин сообщила мне про вертолет. Есть что-то еще?  
  
Ясон перекинул Демьену документы, и тот начал листать.  
  
— Это, если я правильно понял, комплектующие устройства, которым вы запеленговали Айрис. А это...  
  
— А это рабочая станция, которая отправится к Айрис, как только она договорится о доставке.  
  
Демьен хмыкнул.  
  
— Буду иметь в виду, что давать тебе карт-бланш на дополнительные расходы было ошибкой.  
  
Перед Ясоном высветился новый счет, открытый на его имя, на котором красовалась сумма с парой греющих сердце нулей на конце.  
  
— Благодарю, — сказал Ясон, вставая. Здание, казалось, немного покачнулось — видимо, заканчивала действие «волшебная таблетка». — Айрис, как ты назовешь свое новое творение?  
  
— «Медея», — съязвила Айрис, проявив неожиданные познания в древнегреческой мифологии.  
  
— Неплохо. Учитывая, что она летала на колеснице, запряженной драконами, — дипломатично прокомментировал Лефевр. — Ясон, с нетерпением жду нашей следующей встречи. И, кстати, если будет нужно, могу организовать доступ к врачам «Стерны», у нас тут работают неплохие специалисты.  
  
— Я старательно пытаюсь сохранять независимость, Демьен, так что не надо меня прельщать всеми земными благами. Что потом? Заставишь меня летать на ваших самолетах?  
  
— Да ты и так на них летаешь, — ответил Лефевр, пожимая руку Ясону. — Будь здоров! Марк, — продолжил он, протягивая ему руку, — рад познакомиться.  
  
Ясон и Марк вышли из кабинета Лефевра, где их подловила очаровательная Надин и сопроводила до лифта.  
  
— Передавайте привет Коллину, — сказала она на прощание. — Я не забуду эту сладкую пару часов, которую мы провели с ним на высоте. — В ее интонации Ясону почудился тонкий оттенок то ли угрозы, то ли иронии, и он пообещал себе выяснить у Коллина детали.  
  


*******

Ясон закрыл дверь за Марком, завалился на диван и сбросил порядком надоевший за время непрерывной носки браслет, но отключиться быстро не получилось. Боль в ноге и в растревоженных ребрах становилась невыносимой, к тому же хотелось есть, но на Ясона обрушилось оцепенение, и он был не в силах встать, чтобы принять очередную порцию обезболивающего или заказать еду, поэтому он просто смотрел на город, предвкушающий наступление весенних сумерек.

Во входную дверь позвонили, и Ясон ленивым жестом вывел перед собой изображение. Камера показала Коллина, в изящной позе привалившегося к стене. Видимо, он рассчитывал на долгое ожидание. В левой руке у него было два бумажных пакета. Ясон ни о чем не стал спрашивать и открыл дверь. Он надеялся, что Коллин по-прежнему помнит комбинацию кодового замка на двери в квартиру.

Коллин, разумеется, все помнил.

Дверь тихонько пиликнула. Коллин прошагал сразу к дивану, прокомментировал безмолвно лежащего Ясона коротким «угу», поставил бумажный пакет на пол.

— Ты принес мне подарочек? — выдавил из себя Ясон.

— Да, — ответил Коллин, роясь в пакете. Ясон, глубоко внутри надеявшийся на флешку, с разочарованием увидел, как Коллин выгружает на стол пару шприцев, какие-то ампулки и переносную аптечку.

— Во избежание прошлых ошибок, — произнес Коллин. — Марк сказал, у тебя что-то с ногой и с ребрами. Дай посмотреть.

— Хитрый Марек, — ответил Ясон, задирая рубашку. Прикосновения пальцев Коллина оказались чертовски болезненными.

— Понятно, теперь нога.

Лодыжка неприятно удивила самого Ясона — она порядком распухла, а под косточкой с наружной стороны красовался эффектный лиловый синяк.

Коллин залил лодыжку каким-то спреем, потом, заправив небольшой и похожий на паука инъектор из какой-то ампулки, приложил его несколько раз к припухлости. Уколов Ясон уже не почувствовал.

Аналогичную процедуру Коллин проделал в районе болевших ребер и туго перетянул их каким-то хитрым бинтом. Дышать стало труднее, но боль заметно отступила.

Коллин свернул свой переносной медпункт и начал выгружать из второго пакета разнообразные и вкусно пахнущие коробочки. У Ясона заурчало в животе.

— Японская? — спросил он, разглядывая иероглифы на крышке.

— По дороге заехал к одной знакомой, она сказала, что рамен — лучшая еда для выздоравливающих друзей.

Ясон улыбнулся и не заставил себя уговаривать. Коллин подтащил к столу кресло, стоявшее у окна, и тоже с удовольствием вскрыл одну из коробочек.

Когда Ясон немного замедлил скорость уничтожения пищи, Коллин спросил:

— Как я понял со слов Марка, сделка удалась?

— Я думал, ты понял это еще и по своему счету. Надеюсь, тебя устроила надбавка за скорость.  
— Вполне. По-моему, с господином Лефевром приятно работать.

— Расскажи, как на нашу выходку на складе отреагировала Надин?

— Красная фурия почувствовала подвох, но отвлеклась на практическую задачу по привлечению внимания дронов, а потом было поздно, — хмыкнул Коллин.

— Она передавала тебе привет и сказала, что не забудет этих сладких часов на высоте. Как ты это провернул?

— Ей просто не повезло. Представляешь, один из дронов вывел из строя коммуникаторы вертолета...

— О, один из дронов... Хочешь сказать, что эта ржавая летающая сковородка со склада смогла нанести ущерб навороченному вертолету? Вот уж действительно невезение, — иронично прокомментировал Ясон.

— Это еще не все. Потом у Надин вырубился коммуникатор. Она каким-то образом подцепила простенький вирус — может, помнишь, был такой «Сладкий сахарок», — который заставил ее навороченный браслет намертво повиснуть на пару часов. Она довольно долго возмущалась и даже приволокла меня в «Стерну», хотя я был — совершенно! — не при чем. Лефевр быстро ее утихомирил. По-моему, мне удалось его заинтриговать обещанием твоего эффектного возвращения.

Диван неожиданно завибрировал, и Ясон не сразу сообразил, что так напоминает о себе завалившийся между подушек браслет. Он выкопал его, увидел входящий вызов от Елены и нажал «ответить».

Коллин сгреб пустые коробочки со стола и выложил прозрачный пластиковый пакет с самокрутками.

— Добрый вечер! — сказала Елена. — У меня не получалось до тебя дозвониться почти целый день. Ты живой?

— Добрый. Живой. Извини, — отделался Ясон лаконичным ответом.

— Я рада. Звонил Тревис и радостно сообщил, что дозвонился до Айрис. Я так понимаю, что ты тоже до нее дозвонился, верно?

— Абсолютно. Я с удовольствием расскажу тебе обо всем, но чуть попозже.

— Тебя ждать завтра в «Арго»?

— Не завтра, Елена. Мне нужно немного подлататься.

— Серьезно? — Голос Елены стал чуть более тревожным.

— Нет, по мелочи. Медстраховка покроет.

— Марк с тобой?

— Нет. Но ему страховка не понадобится, он цел. Разве что психику подлечить. Со мной Коллин.

— Окей, передавай ему привет. И сделайте так, чтобы мне не пришлось волноваться. Целую! — Елена отключилась, а перед Ясоном сообщением от Елены высветились координаты клиники, куда ему предстояло появиться. Ясону порядком действовало на нервы, что все эти люди — Марк, Коллин, а теперь еще и Елена, — вели себя как взрослые и слишком его опекали.

— Отличная находка, — прокомментировал Коллин. — И я не про клинику, если ты не понял.

Ясон кивнул в сторону прозрачного пакетика на столе.  
— Ей же не придется волноваться?

— Нет. Только старая добрая травка — никакого повода для волнения.

Через полчаса Ясон и Коллин, уже вполне довольные жизнью, разместились на мягком ковре, привалившись спиной к дивану и обсуждая прошедшие пару дней. За окном стремительно темнело. Коллин принес пепельницу и прочно установил ее в густом ковровом ворсе. Ясон выключил свет, и они неспешно курили, глядя на сияющие Десять Королевств.

— Хочу тебе кое-что показать, — сказал Ясон и, зажав сигарету в зубах, потянулся за браслетом. Высотки поблекли, и на окне возникло абстрактное изображение из широких темно-красных, бордовых и темно-синих полос, закрученных в спираль. Его медленно сменили красные точки разной формы и оттенков, разбросанные по бело-серому полю. Потом появилась серая с красными, желтыми и зелеными вкраплениями картина, напомнившая Ясону город сквозь влажное стекло.

— Что это? — спросил Коллин.

— Айрис взломала код твоего хай-тека. В его основе оказались реальные картины, каким-то образом разбитые на куски и рандомно демонстрируемые потребителю. В детали я не вникал, но Айрис сказала, что покупала хай-тек, чтобы вычленить из него подложку — вот эти изображения. Может, поэтому хай-тек Художника такой особенный?

— Оставь красно-белую, — попросил Коллин. Ясон вернул изображение на экран, и они минуту помолчали. — Я и не знал, что он так может. У меня голова уже кружится. Хотя, может, это трава.

— Я думал, Художник — просто кличка, а он правда художник. Хочу предложить ему выставляться у меня в галерее. Анонимность гарантирую.

— У тебя в галерее? — изумился Коллин. — Художник? Точно трава забористая.

— Если тебя смущает, смогу ли я гарантировать анонимность, обговорим все завтра с Еленой. Она покажет тебе примеры протоколов безопасности. За последнее время мы работали с двумя художниками на условиях анонимности, и они...

— Постой, Ясон, не в этом дело! Ты правда его не помнишь?

— Кого?

— Художника, Ясон, Художника! Мы были на дне рождении у Кэт, ты был порядком пьян, но все же... Я думал, твое художественное чутье напомнит тебе, что ты уже видел картины этого автора.

Ясон изумленно посмотрел на Коллина, затянулся и отрицательно покачал головой.  
— День рождения Кэт — у нее в доме? Где Роджер чуть не утонул в детском бассейне?

— Да! Мы как раз завершили операцию по его спасению, когда Художник — тогда еще на самом деле художник, — подошел к тебе с каталогом своих работ. А ты в своей любимой хамской манере ответил, что такую фигню можно оценить только будучи порядком под кайфом. Он страшно обиделся и с искусством завязал, а потом выяснилось — случайно, — что он у нас компьютерный гений и может ваять хай-тек на раз два. Кто бы мог подумать, что он понял тебя буквально. Зараза, — сказал Коллин, когда кусок сигареты с горящим концом упал на ковер между его ног.

Ясон хмыкнул.

— Хорошо. Предложи тогда ему мою цену.

— Не порть мне талант. Сколько? — спросил Коллин и, получив ответ, присвистнул. — Реально? Молодому — хорошо, не очень молодому, — дарованию? Может, мне тоже бросить все и пойти рисовать?

— Столько я заплачу, только если продам хотя бы одну его работу. Но я почти наверняка найду покупателя. А за более скромную сумму я бы купил его работу для себя. Только это ему говорить не нужно, — улыбнулся Ясон и, выпустив густое облако сладковатого дыма в сторону окна, продолжил: — Черт, Коллин, да я бы с огромным удовольствием запустил видеодорожку его хай-тека как инсталляцию где-нибудь на улицах города, потом взял пару людей на раскрутку — и в итоге точно знаю пару музеев, которые через полгода уговаривали бы устроить у них выставку!

— Дорожка с хай-тека — это совсем крутовато. Я подумаю над твоим предложением. Не хочу, чтобы ты случайно увел у меня специалиста.

— Ага, подумай, — ответил Ясон, гася экраны и успокаивая себя тем, что собранные Айрис картины у него в любом случае остались.

— Спасибо, что сказал сначала мне, а не стал выходить на Художника напрямую.

— У любого приличного художника должен быть агент, — ответил Ясон. — Творческие личности слишком ранимы для прямого общения с коммерсантами.

Где-то в высоте над Десятью Королевствами появилась яркая красная точка. Ясон подумал, что это вполне может быть самолет «Стерны», но отсюда нельзя было сказать наверняка.

*******

  
Первый рабочий день после небольших вынужденных каникул подходил к концу, и Ясон вызвал к себе Марка. Марк заметно нервничал, но старался демонстрировать спокойствие.  
— Марк, я хотел еще раз выразить тебе свою благодарность за помощь. Мы договаривались об оплате. — перед Марком высветился чек. — Если сумма тебя устраивает, я переведу эти деньги на твой зарплатный счет «Арго» как премию или на любой другой счет, который ты назовешь.

Марк сглотнул, в дверь деликатно постучали.

— Входи, Елена. Мы с Марком заканчиваем. — Елена вошла, держа в руках пальто, и встала рядом с дверью. — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты тоже знала: Марк здорово помог мне в поисках Айрис, поэтому мы обговариваем размер его премии.

Елена кивнула.

— Марк, слово за тобой. Если есть дополнительные расходы, которые я не учел — говори.

— У меня другое предложение, Ясон, — сказал Марк. — Можете не оплачивать мои расходы, если возьмете меня в качестве постоянного сотрудника на полную ставку.

Ясону потребовалась немалая выдержка, чтобы ответить спокойно:

— Марк, у тебя нет опыта. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что «Арго» — флагманская галерея, и здесь работают только профессионалы. Два сотрудника, с которыми ты не знаком, вернутся к нам через месяц.

Стоявшая за спиной Марка Елена одарила Ясона осуждающим взглядом и беззвучно произнесла «не ломайся».

— Я знаю, — ответил Марк. — Но, по-моему, я вполне вписался.

— Неплохое самомнение, Марк. — Ясон нажал кнопку коммутатора, и ему ответил как всегда оптимистичный женский голос. — Дженис, отдайте Марку подготовленные документы на прием. Он готов с нами остаться.

— Отлично, шеф! — ответила она и радостно добавила: — Я не сомневалась, что он согласится! — предоставив Ясону решать, о ком шла речь.

Марк, стараясь сохранить лицо, с серьезным видом вернул Ясону чек.

— Марк, если ты собираешься здесь работать, то ты должен понимать: это плохая сделка, потому что она выгодна только мне.

— Не думаю, — ответил Марк. — Но если вы все-таки настаиваете на оплате, я бы предпочел тринадцать процентов.

Ясон усмехнулся и жестом провел операцию. Марку пришло оповещение о поступлении средств на счет. Он поблагодарил Ясона, развернулся и направился к Дженис, ускорив шаг перед поворотом.

Елена усмехнулась и прокомментировала:

— Это хорошее приобретение, Ясон. Он обучаемый и взлетит в цене буквально через полгода.

— Я знаю, — с ухмылкой ответил Ясон.

Ясон помог Елене надеть пальто, и они направились к выходу. Сидя за столиком в фойе, Марк изучал договор. Дженис выпорхнула из гардеробной с плащом и шляпой Ясона.

Они попрощались и вышли на крыльцо. Ясон вытащил сигарету.

— Не хочешь ли пройтись? — спросил Ясон.

— К сожалению, сегодня я занята, — ответила Елена, многозначительно глядя за спину Ясону.

Он обернулся и увидел Версандеза, стоящего рядом с элегантной «ауди» А-класса. Он небрежно отсалютовал Ясону, Ясон автоматически кивнул в ответ.

— Елена, какого черта?.. — спросил Ясон, улыбаясь.

— Господин Версандез — наш клиент, Ясон. Я встречалась с ним недавно — надо же было проконтролировать, кто произвел на тебя такое впечатление. Кстати, я тебя предупреждала об этой встрече. Выяснилось, что клиент из господина Версандеза будет лучше, чем помощник, о котором ты грезил. Он заказал у нас планшет Хокни.

— Моего Хокни?! — возмутился Ясон.

— Не твоего, а другой планшет из этой серии. Господин Версандез предпочитает дорогам водопады. У меня получилось договориться о такой покупке, и «Арго» получит семь процентов от сделки.

Ясон внимательно вгляделся в отражение Версандеза в темном зеркале дверей галереи. Даже при первой встрече Версандез не выглядел тупым вышибалой, а если учесть отличную машину, отличный костюм и стоимость творения Хокни, пусть и не самого известного... «Ты же не думаешь, что я поставил все на одну лошадь», — нараспев прозвучал в голове голос, и Ясона озарила догадка.

— Кажется, я знаю, где Лефевр нашел независимого эксперта по корпоративному шпионажу.

Елена улыбнулась. В лучах закатного солнца ярко-голубым полыхнул крупный лабрадор в лаконичном колье, и на Ясона снова снизошло озарение.

— Вы ужинаете сегодня, — констатировал он.

— Именно.

— В «Ла Мер».

— Именно.

— Что ж... приятного вечера! Я могу не беспокоиться за тебя?

— Однозначно. Ты знаком с Версандезом не хуже меня. С ним я в полной безопасности.

Они попрощались, и Ясон наконец-то затянулся, наблюдая, как изящные щиколотки Елены скрываются в темноте салона автомобиля. Версандез обошел машину, чтобы сесть рядом с Еленой на заднее сиденье. Сегодня за рулем был водитель, но у Ясона по-прежнему не было сомнений, что Версандез мог бы владеть и парой подобных автомобилей. Внешность телохранителя в сочетании с интеллектом — смесь убойная.

Выкинув сигарету в урну, он открыл голографическую панель телефона и скинул приглашение девушке из клуба — Линк — на девять вечера. Она ответила согласием почти мгновенно.

Ясон решил, что ему необходимо заехать домой и переодеться во что-то менее формальное, однако предчувствие подсказывало ему, что он неминуемо выберет белую рубашку.

**\- КОНЕЦ -**


End file.
